Dangereuse Intention
by Les milles et une nuits
Summary: Les années se sont écoulées depuis cette histoire de pari, Shizuru et Natsuki ont continués leur propre vie, mais le passé ne cesse de les tourmenter malgré cette volonté d'avancer. Séquelle Dangereuse Séduction.
1. Chapter 1

**_Il y a eu une certaine demande pour cette suite qui… s'est faire attendre (sept ans… waouh c'est long), ne vous attendez pas à voir une suite de dangereuse séduction, ici, c'est une histoire plus mature, nous n'avons plus des adolescentes, mais des adultes qui ont vécu chacune de leur côté. Le pairing ? Pour l'instant il n'y en a pas, Natsuki sera au centre amoureux, mais je ne vais vous en dévoiler plus, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis pour cette séquelle, car je l'ai écrite spécialement pour vous._**

* * *

Une porte s'ouvrit soudainement en grand, et se divulgua délicatement une paire de longues jambes, avec au bout des hauts talons noirs. Une femme à la chevelure mi-courte ambrée sortit rapidement d'un taxi. Le téléphone portable à la main pour écouter ses messages vocaux, elle donna un généreux pourboire au taxi, sans vraiment faire attention à ses remerciements, que ce soit pour la somme qu'elle devait reprendre ou même sa séduction. La protagoniste avança et retira sa paire de Rayban et les mit directement dans son décolleté, pour observer plus minutieusement les environs du port d'Ube.

Elle passa ses doigts dans sa chevelure, pour les remettre en place à cause du vent coquin qui s'amusait à les éparpiller de manière sauvage et désordonnée. Le soleil était à sn paroxysme. Ce fut un temps agréable. Une file d'attente se distingua au plus loin vers une passerelle menant à un bateau blanc d'une hauteur impressionnante. La femme aux rubis ouvrit son sac à main Vuitton, elle prit une pince à cheveux pour attacher sa chevelure indomptable de courbes, une mèche s'échappa du lot et caressa la joue. Ensuite, elle chercha son billet puis observa le numéro ainsi que l'embarcation, elle se dirigea vers L'AlyNa. Le nombre de passagers ne semblait pas très important. Et un homme qui devait probablement faire partie du personnel se dirigea immédiatement en sa présence.

« Vous êtes Mademoiselle Viola ? » Un beau brun d'une trentaine d'années s'exclama, il avait des yeux bleus d'une couleur incroyable claire, proche de l'éclat de la mer.

« Oui, c'est bien moi. » La nommée sourit avec le plus grand professionnalisme. Elle sortit de sa poche sa carte personnelle pour avancer son identité.

« Je suis ravi que vous ayez pu venir. Nous attendions votre présence avec la plus grande impatience. Je vais vous mener directement auprès de la directrice. Permettez-moi de prendre vos affaires qui vous encombrent. » La femme d'affaires ne voulait pas donner ses affaires qui étaient vitales pour son travail, que ce soit ordinateur portable, disque dur et téléphone portable. Bien que sécurisée, elle préféra les garder précieusement auprès d'elle. C'était une autre assurance.

L'employé comprit sa demande et n'insista pas davantage, il se chargea de l'accompagner directement à l'intérieur du bateau passant tous les autres clients qui grondèrent d'un tel favoritisme. La femme aux rubis se mit à tourner de la tête en se rendant à l'étage supérieur avec l'aide d'un ascenseur à baie vitrée, elle vit que le port avait été restauré, quand elle vit la mer qui lui faisait face, elle avait l'impression d'être sur une île enchanteresse. Une belle carte postale ç sa disposition, mais ce n'était qu'un début à sa découverte, elle savait parfaitement que ce lieu regorgeait de nombreuses richesses cachées, il fallait simplement les mettre à l'honneur comme il se le devait.

* * *

Le lieu était simplement magnifique et majestueux. On avait l'impression d'être un prince, ou princesse qui rentrait dans son palais doré. Les tapis rouges/pourpres égayaient les sols blancs, des tableaux de maitres peignaient les murs, les chandeliers en or qui illuminaient de mille feux les couloirs et d'immenses lustres en cristal qui parsemaient le paysage environnant. Des escaliers en acajou de même qualité qui devenait menée à l'extérieur comme au sous-sol. Le problème principal dans cette décoration, ce fut que c'était légèrement vieillot et dépassé, il fallait mettre une touche de modernité dans cet espace qui était plus historique que touristique.

La protagoniste aux rubis admira soigneusement les employeurs s'affairer avec un grand sourire à leur travail. Tous la saluaient, elle rendit instinctivement leur politesse. Son accompagnateur lui présenta de manière succincte les lieux inévitables à son séjour. La cafétéria, la piscine, la salle de détente, le spa, les nombreuses chambres. Puis il l'amena directement au bureau du directeur. Loin de toute l'agitation.

Shizuru remercia son accompagnant avec un petit pourboire qu'il refusa, mais elle insista et il la remercia aussitôt de sa générosité et de sa visite guidée ainsi que personnalisée. La jeune femme observa la grande porte marron vernie, presque couleur du cerisier. Elle se mit à toquer doucement. Puis elle entendit qu'on lui demanda d'entrer, ce qu'elle fit. Elle aperçut dans la cabine qui fut plus modeste que le reste du paquebot, c'était plus sobre, pas de décoration particulière, une bibliothèque garnit de livre divers, un bureau avec de nombreux dossiers qui s'éparpillaient, une blonde d'une trentaine d'années assise sur un fauteuil ministre marron, elle bougeait et vit craquer le cuir sous ses mouvements, elle était actuellement au téléphone. Elle semblait même très en colère, c'était perceptible par la crispation des traits de son visage, elle serrait des dents et fronçait des sourcils laissant se marquer des ridules entres ses sourcils blonds.

« Non Monsieur Wang, je ne sais combien de fois je devrais vous le dire pour que ça rentre dans votre cerveau de volatile décérébré, mais je ne vendrais pas mon paquebot. Jamais ! Oui, je m'en doute que vous connaissez la situation financière et que cela vous réjouisse de me voir ainsi patauger dans cette fâcheuse débâcle financière. Sincèrement, vous serez la dernière personne au monde à qui je vendrais mon bien ! Je préfère le vendre pour un yen symbolique à quelqu'un de confiance que vous ! Sur ce, au revoir et oubliez à jamais ce numéro de téléphone ! Je vous bloquerai bien que vous soyez de ma propre famille. » La jeune blonde d'environ trente ans, raccrocha l'appareil avec violence, se rendant compte de la présence de son invité qui affichait un sourire vendeur et courtois. La propriétaire se leva d'un bond de son fauteuil pour accueillir comme il se le devait son interlocutrice de marque.

« Mademoiselle Viola ? On m'avait prévenu de votre venue. Je suis ravie que vous ayez pu vous libérer de vos obligations professionnelles. Je sais que vous avez un emploi du temps chargé et que vous êtes aussi très demandé. Aussi, je m'excuse de la conversation que vous venez d'entrapercevoir il y a un instant ainsi que mon comportement. Cela ne fait guère professionnel. » La directrice déclara en s'excusant en se courbant, puis elle serra la main de la châtaine, qui sourit instinctivement.

« Ce n'est rien mademoiselle Searrs, ce sont les aléas des chefs d'entreprises, on doit faire preuve de rigidité si besoin, mais c'est aussi pour cette raison, qu'il agréable de travailler à son propre compte. On n'a pas à rendre des comptes à un supérieur hiérarchique qui ne demande que du profit, on est le seul maitre à bords, mais c'est aussi un problème, car on accapare tous les soucis, car on est au sommet de la chaine. » Les deux jeunes femmes habillaient en tailleur sombre, s'assirent à leur place respective.

« Oui, mais je m'en excuse de nouveau, ce n'est pas professionnel de montrer une telle image. Je n'avais pas l'air très aimable, bien le contraire. »

« Ce n'est rien mademoiselle Searrs, il est normal de protéger son bien et par tous les moyens. Je comprends votre emportement envers ce Monsieur Wang. Je l'ai déjà rencontré au cours de mon travail, et il peut être très obstiné et irritant. Il aime amasser tout ce qui lui fait envie, sa dernière acquisition fut un château qu'il a rasé pour faire un aérodrome personnel. Aussi, ce fut même un plaisir d'avoir reçu cette invitation à séjourner une semaine dans votre paquebot somptueux, j'avais besoin de vacances depuis que j'ai commencé à travailler, mais je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de le faire jusqu'à maintenant. Donc j'ai fait une pierre de coup. » Viola ria faussement alors qu'elle croisa doucement ses jambes. Non, elle ne penserait pas à une pause, elle se concentrait uniquement à son travail et rien d'autre elle n'avait pas envie de souffler, elle avait besoin de ne pas laisser son esprit vagabonder à bon escient, elle devait le contrôler, et s'adonner entièrement au travail fut la meilleure solution à son problème. Et ce projet dont elle participait était une bonne opportunité. Il y avait un véritable défi pour elle.

« Alors je suis encore plus chanceuse d'avoir votre présence en ces lieux. »

« Ce serait plutôt moi qui le suis. Je dois l'avouer qu'il est impressionnant par sa grandeur et luxure. De plus, on se sent bien accueilli, il y a une grande courtoisie et chaleur. Vos employés semblent aimer travailler ici, cela se ressent. »

« Merci, c'est ce que je souhaite donner aux clients, une sorte de deuxième maison ainsi que pour tous ceux qui sont à mon service. J'espère qu'en restant ici, nous pourrions trouver un accord pour notre futur partenariat. Vous faites partie de la plus grande agence publicitaire du Japon et à votre jeune âge déjà président directrice générale. On ne me dit que du bien de vous. Même si on vous appelle l'impitoyable requin de la publicité. »

« J'en suis extrêmement flattée. Mais je dois l'avouer que tout ce qu'on dit de moi est vrai. Je pourrais aussi dire de même. Vous êtes une jeune présidente directrice générale. Vos bateaux de croisière AlyNa sont connus. Cette entreprise était au bord de la faillite par sa mauvaise gestion à ce que j'ai entendu dire. Votre oncle Monsieur Wang à tout fait pour vendre votre héritage. » Viola remarqua.

« Il semblerait que vous connaissez parfaitement la situation. Oui, mon oncle à tout fait pour me déposer du bien de mon père et je ne le laisserais pas tout détruire pour acquérir plus d'argent. » La créature de Kyoto se mit à sourire et continua dans sa lancée :

« Et vous avez réussi à redresser la situation malgré ce trou de plus de neuf cent mille yens dans les caisses. »

« Pas assez malheureusement, à mon point de vue. Nous n'avons pas assez de réservations et nous pourrions perdre encore du chiffre d'affaires et du capital. Car c'est la crise en ce moment et vous le savez vous-même. » Alyssa était désespérée, elle savait que si cette collaboration ne menait nulle part, elle perdrait tout. Ses investissements personnels et bien plus, elle était au bord de la faillite, elle n'avait qu'un seul espoir et ce fut cette femme qui lui faisait face.

« Oui. La priorité des gens, c'est d'économiser au maximum, la vie est chère, on a plus les mêmes désirs qu'il y a vingt ans. Et c'est tout à fait normal, pourtant il faut continuer de faire marcher l'économie, mais la crise financière touche une partie des marchés japonais. Les plus riches s'en sortent mieux, mais ils ne sont pas les seuls à faire tourner l'économie. » L'habile femme d'affaires remarqua.

« Et donc partir en voyage en bateau de luxe ne sera pas forcément leur priorité principale, sauf en ce qui concerne les hommes d'affaires. De plus, il y a d'autres moyens de transport plus avantageux et moins coûteux. Comme l'avion et le train ou même la voiture, les gens n'ont plus l'envie de partir loin de chez eux, et débourser des sommes importantes. Aussi, les jets privés, le covoiturage, d'autres moyens de locomotion existent. C'est un secteur difficile le transport touristique. » Alyssa argumenta de manière pensive alors qu'elle joua nerveusement avec son stylo bille.

« C'est possible, cependant, ces mêmes personnes veulent aussi profiter aux maximums de leurs vacances après les nombreuses accumulées à leurs travaux, ou profiter de leur famille au soleil et à la plage. Donc il faut attirer ces mêmes gens avec des prestations alléchantes, que ne pourront pas offrir vos principaux concurrents. À ce que j'ai pu remarquer à l'extérieur, il vous reste tout de même parmi vos passagers les hommes d'affaires et les personnes d'un milieu aisé ou personne qui ne sont pas en âge de la retraite et profiteront de leur argent pour faire le tour du monde. C'est pour cette raison qui vous faites appel à mes services, pour redresser la situation. » Shizuru constata alors qu'elle avait fait une étude de marché, elle se plia aux chiffres qu'elle avait regroupés ainsi que des avis de potentiels clients.

« Vous êtes très observatrice mademoiselle Viola, c'est ce qui me plait chez vous. Votre réputation est aussi de rigueur. Toujours réussir son coup. » La blonde ria doucement en se remettant plus confortable dans son fauteuil. Elle offrit à son invité un verre d'eau, ce qu'accepta son invitée.

« Et je ferais de même avec votre entreprise. C'est ma devise, satisfaire le client pour qu'il ne m'oublie pas, pour finir, nous devenons des partenaires fidèles. » Viola ajouta avec un sourire.

« Je suis certaine de ne pouvoir oublier votre nom. Même si mon associé pense que ce n'est pas la peine d'utiliser vos services. »

« Votre associé ? Je ne savais pas que vous en aviez un ? J'ai dû omettre par inadvertance cette information dans mes recherches. » La publicitaire questionna dubitative mettant ses lunettes de lecture, elle prit son dossier rouge qui était dans son sac. Elle lit attentivement les dossiers que lui avait fournis il y a quelques semaines la propriétaire du paquebot. Il fallait qu'elle lui mentionne de se moderniser un peu plus. Les emails, billets électroniques, nous étions dans un air technologique et avec internet.

« En réalité, ce n'est pas officiel, malgré que cela soit pour tout notre personnel. C'est assez compliqué notre relation de travail. Mon amie souhaite seulement s'occuper de tout ce qui concerne la paperasse et affaire financière. En réalité, ça l'ennuie à mourir d'être submergé par tous ces problèmes techniques et qui demandent de la dextérité avec les mains, pourtant elle est très douée. Aussi elle ne veut pas être sur le devant de la scène et préfère être à l'ombre, et je peux la comprendre. Toute cette médiatisation peut faire peur. J'accepte avec joie tout ce travail que ce soit les avantages, tout comme les inconvénients. Elle aide beaucoup quand il y a des problèmes logistiques ou autres. C'est elle qui a eu l'idée de changer notre clientèle vieillissante, d'apporter plus de modernité, des soirées à thèmes ou spectacles à bord. Elle travaille même ici comme une simple employée comme les autres. Et ne se considère pas mon égale dans la hiérarchie, mais elle l'est. S'il y a le moindre problème, et que je peux m'en charger par obscure raison alors elle tiendra la charge de l'entreprise. Je lui fais une totale confiance. Je crois que sans elle j'aurais déjà abandonné depuis bien longtemps. Elle est ma bouée de secours et mon courage. » La directrice sourit les yeux pétillants de bonheur. Viola semblait être intriguée par cette inconnue. À toutes ces louanges, cela devait être quelqu'un de travailleur et une perle rare, cela lui plairait d'avoir une pareille assistante, cela lui déchargerait de cette masse de travail qu'elle avait et ça la changerait des incompétents qu'elle trainait derrière elle.

« Je vois. Vous l'aimez beaucoup. » La buveuse de thé répondit froidement ne voulant pas entendre encore plus. Ce n'était pas son problème les relations sentimentales et privées, ce qui comptait le plus pour cette acharnée de travail, c'était de remplir ses missions et rien d'autre.

« C'est possible, c'est le cas. Je vais demander que l'on vous accompagne à votre suite. Prenez vos aises. Nous parlerons plus en détail des affaires lors d'un dîner demain soir, vous découvrirez notre carte et spécialité. Il faut que vous profitiez au maximum de votre séjour. C'est aussi pour cette raison que vous êtes à bord. Vous serez un témoin direct des prestations que nous offrons. »

« D'accord. Comme vous le souhaitez. »

« Et votre compagne sera-t-elle présente à vos côtés ? » À ces mots, Viola se mit à sourire faussement et de manière plus professionnelle, comme elle l'avait toujours appris.

« Non, je ne pense pas qu'elle soit intéressée à nous entendre parler de chiffres toute la soirée. Je pense qu'elle profitera de son temps libre autrement, et ce n'est pas ma compagne. Je suis célibataire et heureuse de l'être. » La blonde était gênée, elle avait réellement imaginé que son invitée était en couple, les rumeurs le disaient. Peut-être qu'elle s'était méprise ?

« Je comprends parfaitement. Ce n'est pas facile d'écouter les affaires. Donc je vous dis à ce soir au restaurant du paquebot. Nous aurons une table réservée à mon nom. Vous n'avez qu'à dire au maître d'hôtel votre nom et il vous guidera à notre place. J'ai pris la précaution que cela soit tranquille, nous pourrions partager de nos points de vue pour redorer le blason de L'AlyNa. »

« Bien merci de toute cette attention. À ce soir, madame Searrs. »

« Vous pouvez m'appeler Alyssa. Madame Searrs me fait instantanément penser à ma mère. »

« Comme vous le souhaitez Alyssa. Vous pouvez également m'appeler Shizuru, vu qu'on sera amené à nous côtoyer plus souvent dorénavant. » La beauté aux rubis insista, être proche de ses collaborateurs permettait d'excellents résultats de confiance bénéfique pour chacune des parties concernées.

Les deux jeunes femmes se saluèrent et Viola se rendit promptement, épuisée, vers sa cabine. Elle ne s'attarda pas s'allonger tout vêtu sur le lit, elle balança sur le sol ses talons hauts sans faire attention à leu chute, elle n'inspecta pas les alentours. Elle pouvait sentir que les draps étaient confortables, comme le sommelier. Ses paupières batifolèrent contre le sommeil pour s'en faire entièrement submerger.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Merci pour les commentaires de bettyful et Louvesaki. Ainsi que les favoris._**

 ** _Langage assez cru, vous comprendrez rapidement le pourquoi._**

* * *

 ** _Le temps passe inéluctablement, les souvenirs s'effacent pour certains, mais d'autres perdurent, comme ancrés dans l'âme. Il n'y a qu'un moyen de les accepter, vivre avec si la volonté est possible._**

* * *

Après qu'elle eut fait une sieste réparatrice et plus longue qu'elle ne l'avait espérée, peut-être était-ce ce cumul d'activité incessant qui l'avait prise en défaut ? Ou le confort indéniable de la literie ? Notre héroïne aux rubis souhaitait se détendre un peu, elle s'étira en hauteur ses longs bras et se dirigea directement dans la salle de bain. Elle put remarquer après l'adaptation de son regard mi-endormi, que ce fut le grand luxe, il ne lésinait pas sur les services, la baignoire était immense et d'un blanc écru, il y avait aussi des dispositifs pour faire des remous et sels ainsi que différents savons colorés et parfumés tout le long de la paroi, mais elle opta plus pour une douche bien revigorante, elle se défit de ses habits de la veille, les jets d'eau frappèrent en un puissant massage son corps encore en hibernation. L'eau glissa le long de ses courbes, elle prit un shampoing et se frictionna sa chevelure, ils avaient encore poussée de quelques centimètres… elle irait faire un tour chez le coiffeur, elle n'aimait plus avoir les cheveux longs… peut-être que cette fois-ci elle les couperait juste en dessous de ses oreilles ? En tout cas, elle n'avait plus cette frange nuisible qui lui rappelait sa période d'adolescente.

Ensuite, plus éveillée. Viola qui était en déshabillé noir et les cheveux attachés en chignon, elle prépara ses affaires pour son rendez-vous d'affaires. Elle prépara des slogans ainsi qu'idées pour créer une publicité que ce soit pour les panneaux publicitaires ainsi que la télévision qu'elle présenta sur son ordinateur, elle les imprimerait pour la présentation. Puis entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa porte. Sceptique, la déesse aux rubis se demanda brièvement qui était-ce ? Le service d'étage aurait signalé leur présence si ce fut eux. Elle n'avait pas la nécessité d'attendre plus longuement pour avoir une réponse à ses questionnements.

« Shizuru ? Est-ce que tu es là ? Ouvre-moi ! Je sais que tu es là ! Ouvre-moi ! Je ne partirai pas ! » La dite mit à soupirer en entendant la propriétaire de la voix, elle n'avait pas l'envie d'y aller, mais elle se dirigea tout de même pour ouvrir à son invitée.

« Bonjour ma puce. » La beauté de Kyoto crut avoir un haut de cœur à cette dénomination.

« Marguerite… » La beauté de Kyoto répondit sans aucune émotion alors qu'elle avait des lèvres affamées, s'approprier virulemment les siennes, son peignoir blanc tomba en quelques secondes sur le sol et la porte se referma aussitôt sur elles.

* * *

Il était tard dans la nuit, l'heure était indéchiffrable sur l'instant. Les étoiles lumineuses et blanchâtres comme des perles valsaient dans le ciel encre. Shizuru était sur le ponton du bateau, son dîner de travail avait été remporté au lendemain matin. Alyssa avait eu des soucis personnels, elle dut partir de toute urgence s'occuper de ce contretemps et elle s'en était vivement excusée. En attendant, sa partenaire en affaire allait la remplacer pour la première ébauche du plan de sauvetage de ce paquebot. Elle ne pouvait nier que ce projet était un accélérateur pour son moral, pour une fois, elle ne s'occupait pas de riches entrepreneurs qui cherchaient uniquement à amasser plus d'argent possible ainsi leurs actionnaires étaient 'heureux' des bénéfices. Non, cette fois-ci, elle devait s'occuper d'une grande équipe, si familiale et chaleureuse. Comment faire pour qu'ils ne perdent pas leur emploi ? Sincèrement, c'était impossible, elle n'était pas une magicienne. Une grande tâche à accomplir, ce navire touristique ne cessait de perdre de la valeur, pourtant c'était un bijou, une pierre précieuse brute qu'on devait tailler pour lui donner de sa véritable valeur. Il fallait qu'elle trouve ce qui pourrait attirer une nouvelle clientèle.

Shizuru n'était pas contre ce moment d'arrêt. Elle aurait aimé que sa vie se stoppât aussi…

Elle observa l'horizon avec une grande nostalgie dans son regard attristé par les souvenirs douloureux qui ne cessèrent de l'importuner. Le vent marin la berçait dans ses songes mélancoliques, la faisant frissonner, elle passa ses doigts dans sa chevelure, une larme solitaire s'égara sur sa joue. Elle soupira doucement, son souffle était tremblant.

Des bras entourèrent soudainement sa taille, à ce geste, elle se crispa et elle se retourna sachant pertinemment qui était la personne qui accaparait son espace, mais aussi moment de solitude dont elle désirait ardemment recouvrir par elle-même.

« Tomoe ? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore ? Tu n'es pas exténuée de me suivre à la trace comme un chien ? On a déjà baisé, tu peux me lâcher ! Ne fais pas la petite amie amoureuse et transite, je ne crois pas à ce vil mensonge. » La femme à l'accent de Kyoto dit lasse, alors qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester tranquille quand elle avait réellement besoin. Cette femme était trop collante et possessive, elle ne pouvait pas faire un pas sans la retrouver sur son chemin. Elle n'avait pas changé de cette harceleuse du passé, elle était devenue encore pire.

« Ma puce, pourquoi tu es partie de notre chambre ? Il faisait froid sans toi et ton corps nu et humide… »

« Ara, Tomoe, ne m'appelle pas ma puce, je hais cela, ça me donne des remontées acides. Si tu as froid, va faire du sport. »

« Tu préfères ma reine ou je te câline l'estomac ? On peut encore faire du sport ensemble ? Je suis certaine qu'on est devenues des professionnelles à ce petit jeu. » Shizuru se mit à grimacer par tant de mièvrerie ou, plutôt à cette main envahissante qui se frayait chemin à l'intérieur de son chemisier, contre sa peau. C'était comme si un serpent constrictor s'immisçait sinueusement, glissant sans bruit et n'attendait que le bon moment pour l'étouffer à jamais. Comment faisait-elle pour supporter une telle mascarade sans craquer nerveusement ? Elle se posa toujours cette même question. Elle attrapa fermement le poignet qui allait se rapprocher de sa poitrine, et le repoussa loin de son corps, ses muscles s'étaient fortement contractés et sa respiration était chaotique.

« Non, je ne préfère rien venant de ta part aussi je… j'avais besoin de prendre l'air… pour réfléchir. Peux-tu me laisser tranquille pour une fois, j'en ai marre que tu me suives partout comme une chienne en chaleur. » Ce n'était pas une demande polie, mais plutôt un commandement infléchi.

« Tu ne penses pas à cette fille, j'espère ? » Marguerite gronda tandis qu'elle serra fortement l'étreinte contre la châtaine, qui se mit à gémir de douleur et elle essaya désespérément de s'extraire de cette embrassade d'une grande puissance. Deux bras puissants l'avaient encerclé, elle dut utiliser toute sa volonté pour sortir de ces détestables tentacules.

« Tomoe ! Tu me fais mal ! Lâche-moi ! »

« Et toi tu crois que tu ne m'en fais pas ! C'est toujours la même rengaine avec toi ! Merde ! Tu fais chier ! » Tomoe hurla folle de rage en donnant une gifle à son amante qui l'observa avec le plus grand mépris en se touchant à sa joue endolorie et brulante.

« … Zuru… je suis désolée… je ne voulais pas… » Ladite n'écouta pas le reste de la plaidoirie, elle n'était pas à ce point dupe, elle rendit aussitôt la gifle avec puissance puis cracha avec rancœur :

« Non tu ne l'es pas, comme toujours, mais je te préviens si tu oses avoir de nouveau ce genre de geste envers moi, je te passe par-dessus bord. »

« C'est complètement ta faute ! »

« Certainement, mais à ce que je sache, tu n'aides pas non plus ! Tu le savais depuis le début que les choses se passeraient ainsi ! Ne sois pas aussi étonnée ! Tu n'es rien pour moi ! RIEN ! C'est seulement sexuel nos moments… si je peux réellement les nommer comme telle ! Je suis tellement pathétique et misérable que je couche avec toi ! Ce qui prouve que je suis tombée bien bas, je n'ai plus aucun orgueil. Je ne t'aime pas ! Je ne t'aimerai jamais ! Heureusement pour moi, je ne suis pas encore à ce point dérangée. Si tu n'es pas contente de la situation, trouve-toi quelqu'un d'autre à harceler ! Si tu cherches à ce que je te retienne, alors ne rêve pas. Puis, tu n'es pas la seule avec qui je 'couche', tu devrais parfaitement le savoir. » La buveuse de thé gronda impétueusement, et elle commença à montrer son véritable visage, pas la douce, compréhensive professionnelle de travail.

« La fidélité et toi ? C'est impossible, je le sais, tu es une vraie nymphomane. »

« Ookini, c'est le plus beau compliment que j'ai reçu de ta bouche de vipère. Aussi, je sais que tu essayes de faire peur à mes autres amantes mais tu n'arriveras pas à me garder pour toi seule ! » Cracha acerbe la femme aux rubis, elle avait l'habitude des insultes de la part de son interlocutrice, elle lui rendait souvent cette délicatesse.

« Finalement, tu reviens toujours dans mon lit. Ça fait huit ans que nous sommes ensemble et tu ne penses qu'à cette trainée, qui t'a sûrement oublié depuis très longtemps ! Elle a dû tourner la page et se faire sauter par plusieurs inconnus ! Elle est mariée ou elle a plein de petits bâtards ! » La déesse de Kyoto tilta aux mots, elle attrapa d'une main de fer, le cou de son interlocutrice. Ses longs doigts se refermèrent comme des serfs sur sa prise, comme si elle serrait dans sa main de la pâte à modeler, il n'y avait une fermeté dans son geste, aucune hésitation.

« Non, ça fait déjà six longs mois que nous couchons ensemble, tu ne m'as fait que me suivre le restant du temps alors que j'ai tout fait pour disparaitre. Et alors ? J'ai cédé, car je suis masochiste et j'ai envie de souffrir et détruire à jamais mon âme, je crois même que je n'en possède même plus une. Malgré tout, j'ai encore le droit de faire et de penser ce que je veux. Le plus important si on doit être honnête, ne parle pas ainsi d'elle ! J'ai le droit de me torturer ! C'est ma vie ! Et tu ne feras jamais partie de ma vie que pour réchauffer ou plutôt pourrir mon lit ! Et puis nous ne sommes pas ensemble comme tu l'imagines bêtement. » Tomoe commença à perdre de la couleur sur son visage, elle commença à rire hystériquement entre deux souffles. La buveuse de thé réalisa ce qu'elle faisait, elle n'allait pas la tuer et perdre le peu de liberté qui lui restait, elle avait déjà bien gâché sa vie. Elle relâcha la jeune femme qui se toucha les rougeurs apparentes sur sa peau. Cela la répugnait de la toucher ou simplement la regarder. Elle avait l'impression de voir son propre reflet, mais sous une forme qu'elle ne put accepter.

« Et cette nuit que nous avons passée ensemble m'a dit le contraire ? Les autres marques de tes organismes sont peintes sur mes courbes comme les miennes sur ta peau. » Objecta la fille aux cheveux verts en caressant sensuellement le long de la jugulaire de son amante, elle la griffa de sa marque, Viola grimaça et s'extraie rapidement du geste en tournant la tête sur le côté. Elle avait l'impression de devenir toujours de plus en plus sale en contact de cette femme. Elle avait beau nettoyer son corps, il n'était plus propre, il ne le serait jamais.

« Je pense que je vais désinfecter tout cela avec de l'alcool à 90° même si cela doit endommager ma peau. »

« Tu ne veux plutôt pas la boire ? C'est ton truc ce genre de chose, non ? » Tomoe se moqua effrontément sur son alcoolisme alors que son interlocutrice n'avait qu'une seulement envie, c'était de la faire souffrir comme elle le faisait continuellement avec elle.

« Tu n'es qu'une garce ! » La publiciste cracha alors que les insultes fusaient si simplement dans sa bouche alors qu'auparavant, elle ne s'abaisserait pas à employer ces paroles d'une grande bassesse, cela prouva à quel point elle avait changé.

« Et toi ? Tu es une salope. On a toutes les deux des défauts. »

« De plus, tu es la seule qui venue dans mon lit… et… »

« Quelle excuse, on est deux à faire l'amour. »

« Nuance, c'est coucher ensemble. L'amour … c'est respecter l'autre, aimer l'autre, vouloir faire qu'un avec cette personne. Nous, c'est sexuellement charnel, je ne tiens pas à toi. Que tu disparaisses ou non, je m'en fous complètement ! » La châtaine rectifia, certainement, moyennant se rassurer elle-même. Faire l'amour, elle l'avait fait qu'une seule fois dans son existence et depuis, plus jamais elle ne put aimer quelqu'un qu' _elle_.

« Si tu veux à ce point te justifier, c'est ton problème. Je sais que tu prends beaucoup de plaisir sous mes doigts. Aussi, tu ne m'as jamais repoussée comme les toutes les nombreuses autres fois. Tu t'es laissé docilement faire. On est faite l'un pour l'autre et tu le sais Shizuru. On détruit tout ce qu'on touche et on ne mérite pas le mot amour, mais celui de possession et pure folie. Tu le comprends toi-même. On se ressemble et on s'assemble si bien, que ce soit intellectuellement comme physiquement. Personne ne nous comprend à part nous deux. » Viola se mit à serrer des poings. Tomoe avait parfaitement raison sur ce point, c'était probablement pour cette raison qu'elle était en ce moment avec elle et depuis bien longtemps.

Elle pensait qu'elle ne méritait pas mieux que cette femme, folle, c'était sa punition pour avoir détruit le seul bonheur qu'elle aurait pu vivre avec l'unique personne de son cœur c'est-à-dire …Natsuki Kuga. Juste à penser son nom ou à elle, son cœur se brisa en mille morceaux tout comme sa raison.

Elle avait tout fait pour la retrouver, qu'importe la somme qu'elle avait dépensée, et ce fut une fortune incroyable, mais elle avait largement les moyens et cela lui importait peu de tout perdre jusqu'à être pauvre et vivre dans la rue comme mendiante. Elle avait demandé l'aide de célèbres détectives privées, mais sans aucun résultat. Elle s'était comme volatilisé de la surface de la Terre. Non, comme si elle n'avait jamais existé pourtant cette douleur incommensurable montra qu'elle avait été si profondément présente dans son existence.

Treize années se sont écoulés après l'histoire désastreuse entre l'ancienne seito kaichou et Kuga. Viola était totalement désespérée à l'époque. C'était comme si cela s'était déroulée la veille, après qu'elle est lue cette lettre, elle s'était rendue immédiatement vers la gare de Fuuka bien que sa louve aurait pu partir avec son bolide à deux roues sur les routes.


	3. Chapter 3

_Pour ceux qui n'espère qu'une chose, l'apparition de Natsuki... cela arrivera mais pas maintenant, il faudra patienter. L'histoire aura pas mal de flash-back. Merci infiniment pour tous les commentaires et étonnamment…ou pas, en anglais, thank you very much, I appreciate._

* * *

 **Flash-Back.**

13 ans auparavant.

La protagoniste aux rubis n'avait pas pris le temps de s'habiller correctement, de mettre des chaussures ou une veste, pour la première fois de son existence, son apparence n'avait plus aucune importance à ses yeux, elle fit tomber la lettre sur le sol.

Shizuru avait pris sa voiture. Elle ne prit pas la peine de mettre sa ceinture de sécurité qu'elle embraya. Elle avait même eu plusieurs excès de vitesse, elle perdrait certainement son permis de conduire avec sa conduite dangereuse, cela lui importait peu sur le moment. Elle utilisa son téléphone portable, elle ne cessait de rappeler le numéro de sa louve, sans aucun résultat concluant. Elle tomba uniquement sur sa messagerie vocale. Elle n'eut guère le choix de laisser un message, plusieurs même, et le dernier de la longue liste fut celui-ci :

« Natsuki, s'il te plait, je sais que tu m'en veux et je peux comprendre ta réaction… je sais que … je préfère d'avoir à l'autre bout du fil ou même mieux, en face de moi… parle-moi et réponds-moi, je dois tout expliquer, je sais que tout joue en ma défaveur mais laisse-moi une seule chance … rappelle-moi pitié. »

La buveuse de thé bvit valdinguer de frustration son téléphone contre le siège passager, elle percuta sans se rendre compte les barrières de sécurité, elle dut freiner avec force pour que son véhicule ne fasse pas une embardée dans la mer. Cependant, ce réflexe salvateur avait pour conséquence de caler son moteur. Viola jura entre ses dents en frappant des poings brutalement contre le volant, elle força sur le contact pour faire redémarrer son véhicule qui était plus que récalcitrant. Elle n'avait guère le choix que de continuer à pied ou en auto-stop. Une chance était qu'elle ne fut pas très longue de la gare.

La beauté de Kyoto commença à courir, elle perdit ses chaussons, mais elle continua sa course endiablée pieds nus. Elle secoua la tête pour ne pas se laisser submerger entièrement par ses sentiments, elle continuait de déverser des torrents de larmes. Pourquoi elle avait fait ce stupide pari ! Pourquoi était-elle une idiote sans cœur ? Oui, elle avait un cœur de pierre en elle. Jouer avec les émotions des autres pour son plaisir personnel était indigne, elle se croyait meilleure que les autres alors qu'elle était si banale. Sa beauté était son unique atout. Elle n'avait rien dans la tête, dans le cœur, dans l'âme. Pourquoi l'admirait-on autant sachant qui elle était réellement ? Fourbe, sournoise, manipulatrice….

Elle avait retrouvé cette image d'elle qu'elle ne voulait jamais revoir surtout en face de la personne qu'elle tenait le plus au monde. Il semblerait que jouer avec le feu, elle s'était faite entièrement dévorer, qui aurait imaginé qu'elle serait tombée éperdument amoureuse de son pari ? _Pas elle_. Toutefois, elle avait résisté avec la plus grande force à cette affection, à cet amour qui ne fit que s'immiscer avec constance. Elle croyait au début que c'était une banale passade, comme pour toutes les autres. Elle pensait qu'elle ferait uniquement souffrir sa proie de cet amour, mais son plan s'était retourné contre elle.

 _Natsuki…_

 _Kannin na… Kanni na…._

Finalement, après une vingtaine de minutes de course, Viola eut de grandes difficultés à reprendre son souffle, elle s'écroula sur les genoux devant la gare. Elle inspira puis expira alors qu'elle avait un douloureux point de côté, mais il ne pouvait se comparer à celui de son muscle cardiaque, elle crut qu'elle allait mourir de souffrance, était-ce avoir le cœur brisé ? Elle avait de grande difficulté à respirer, elle attrapa le tissu de son haut. Elle vit que ses pieds étaient écorchés à vif et sanguinolents.

Elle se remit sur pied quand elle entendit des annonces pour les prochains trains. Elle devait se dépêcher, peut-être que sa louve était encore dans les environs.

Tout d'abord, la protagoniste aux rubis inspecta visuellement les voyageurs environnants. Non, elle ne la voyait pas.

Une longue chevelure attira son attention, elle interpella la personne…

« Natsuki ! » Elle se précipita vers celle-ci, elle l'agrippa par l'épaule, la silhouette se retourna à sa rencontre, à son plus grand désarroi, ce n'était pas l'objet de sa recherche. Elle s'excusa promptement de la méprise et continua sa recherche.

Elle avait même demandé à des guichetiers s'ils avaient vu son âme sœur et l'un d'eux lui a dit que oui. Elle fut soulagée, car il y avait un misérable espoir de la retrouver, de lui parler, de lui expliquer qu'elle avait eu tort, qu'elle se sentait terriblement coupable de ses agissements, elle voulait changer, elle l'avait fait en son contact. Elle avait appris à aimer, à rire, à sourire…

Alors elle prit le prochain train qui menait vers la destination de la rebelle. Ce fut encore plus compliqué, elle n'avait pas pris d'argent, ni son portefeuille, elle avait même fraudé en rentrant sans payer dans l'un des wagons, mais payer une amende était le cadet de ses soucis. Le voyage lui paraissait interminable, elle ne pouvait pas rester les bras croisés. Viola pensait peut-être que sa louve était parmi les passagers alors elle avait voyagé tout le long des wagons, elle observa avec la plus grande attention les personnes, mais de nouveau ce fut un échec. Elle n'allait pas abandonner, elle chercherait à travers tout le Japon s'il le fallait.

 **Fin du Flash-back.**

* * *

Elle se confondit en trouvant la bluette, celle-ci avait pris la précaution de prendre plusieurs trains, de faire plusieurs voyages, de se volatiliser parmi la foule japonaise. Et d'autres jeunes femmes ressemblaient à l'apparence de Natsuki, ce fut encore plus compliqué voir peine perdue de la retrouver. Shizuru avait fait de nombreuses tentatives de suicide et s'était retrouvée à de nombreuses reprises dans un lit d'hôpital. Elle avait aussi fait une dépression, ne voulant plus rien manger. Elle avait perdu sa raison de vivre. Elle ne faisait que pleurer silencieusement toute la journée en observant uniquement le ciel ou un mur, et ne dormait plus de la nuit. Elle commença à prendre des médicaments et à boire. Ses amis voulaient l'aider, et ils se sentaient coupables pour cette histoire de pari qui avait mal tourné. Et la résultante de toute cette histoire.

Mais la châtaine les avait rejetés violemment et ne voulait plus avoir affaire avec eux. Cela lui rappelait continuellement ses erreurs. Elle les détestait de jouer l'arc de la compassion, et le pire c'était de les entendre dire qu'elle trouverait quelqu'un d'autre, et elle se maudissait encore plus.

Shizuru allait tout de même en cours, mais n'accepta plus la compagnie de fans, qui commencèrent à l'exaspérer. Elle a même été virulente, menaçant certaines d'elles de les détruire, et elles s'éloignèrent toutes, Viola cessait toute comédie, elle se montra dure et sans pitié avec les autres, elle ne faisait plus l'élève modèle. Ses notes scolaires dégringolèrent, elle n'assistait même plus à la moitié de ses cours ou aux réunions du conseil. Ça lui importait peu. Elle ne voulait plus que personne ne s'approche d'elle. Mais Tomoe fût très résistante, elle ne lâcha pas la buveuse de thé même si celle-ci allait l'avait repoussé violemment, en l'insultant de tous les noms. Ce qui excita son admiratrice, qui aimait encore plus cette facette de Shizuru, qui était froide et vindicative.

Marguerite l'avait harcelé chaque jour, et voyant qu'elle se noyait dans son désespoir qui ne cessait de s'accroître, elle en profita de cette occasion en or pour se rapprocher d'elle. Shizuru se remémora parfaitement de ce moment, sa deuxième plus grande erreur :

* * *

 **Flash-back.**

Elle avait finalement réussi à l'oublier pour un court moment, son regard meurtri, sa colère, sa déception, son avalanche de tristesse, son rire, son sourire, ses baisers, son amour, sa présence qui ne cessait la hanter. Elle pouvait finalement se reposer.

Elle avait dû employer des intermédiaires à sa tâche si ardue. L'alcool et la drogue. C'était un mélange explosif, mais si efficace. Shizuru avait l'impression qu'elle n'avait plus de jambes, qu'on lui avait coupées toutes les deux. Elle gloussa alors qu'elle était allongée sur la moquette de son salon, bien qu'elle soit inerte, elle avait l'impression d'être sur un tourniquet sur du gazon. Elle tournait et tournait sans répit. Elle leva sa main en l'air pour attraper une pomme verte. Elle sentit une chaleur dans la paume de sa main, elle crut qu'elle avait capturé le soleil. Elle pensa qu'on lui parlait. Elle cligna les paupières puis frotta ses yeux quand ce bourdonnement ne cessait d'agiter son ouïe.

« Shizuru ? » La nommée totalement désorientée crut voir une silhouette qui lui était familière. Un visage s'approcha, elle crut qu'un monstre allait la dévorer entièrement. Elle fut dépossédée d'un de ses baisers. La mort s'emparait de son âme, il voulait la dévorer complètement ? C'était finalement son heure ? Elle ne comprit pas ce qu'il se déroulait, elle prononça le prénom de Natsuki et ses vêtements se mirent à disparaitre comme tout le peu de raison qu'il lui restait. Le lendemain, quand Viola immergea des ravins de sa misère, elle sombra encore plus dans cette autodestruction quand elle vit qu'elle était nue en compagnie de cette psychopathe. Elle crut que c'était à cause des effets de narcolepsie, mais cette image ne semblait pas vouloir disparaitre, elle crut qu'elle avait finalement perdu l'esprit.

« Tomoe ? » Ladite exultait de joie, elle colla encore plus sa présence auprès de sa victime, frottant son corps dénudé et transpirant, elle la toucha à chaque parcelle de sa peau. Viola se raidit, elle crut qu'elle allait s'arracher la peau pour se défaire de cette putride sensation sur elle.

« Oui mon amour ? Fatiguée par notre folle nuit d'amour ? Cela faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas autant amusé… tu veux qu'on recommence ? » La buveuse de thé eut comme un trou noir dans son esprit, elle avait eu envie de hurler, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait encore fait ? Elle en avait eu des hauts de cœurs. Elle repoussa au loin la jeune femme et se dirigea aussitôt vers la salle de bain et le bruit de vomissements raisonnèrent accompagnaient de ricanements sournois.

 **Fin du Flash-back.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Flash-back.**

 _À Viola,_

 _Si tu as cette lettre entre les mains, c'est qu'en ce moment je ne suis plus à Fuuka…_

 _…_

 _Kuga._

Tomoe qui lisait les grandes lignes de cette 'minable' lettre crut devenir complètement folle de rage ! Elle se mit à hurler et à déblatérer toutes les injures possibles.

« Sale garce de Kuga ! Toujours à ennuyer les autres ! Je te hais ! Je te hais ! Si je pouvais te faire disparaitre à jamais, alors je l'aurais fait sans aucune hésitation ! Shizuru est à moi ! Elle est à moi ! » Elle roula en boule cette lettre qu'elle avait découverte cacher avec précaution scotchée sur le plafond du tiroir de sa table de chevet de son amante. Elle avait été témoin de la dissimulation de cette pièce par la destinataire de cette lettre. Marguerite s'était toujours demandé ce que cachait si précieusement Viola. Et voilà la terrible vérité ! Comment était-il possible que son onee-sama, grande, belle, forte, puisse à ce point s'amouracher de cette pathétique fille qu'était Kuga ? Une pauvre fille, modeste, sans aucune beauté et aucun intérêt. Au début, elle avait pensé que c'était juste un jeu, elle ne pouvait supporter qu'une autre personne eût une telle importance dans la vie de son idole. Mais si elle s'était mise dans un tel état de dépression et de mutilation, c'était la faute de cette bluette. Si elle avait été en face d'elle, elle l'aurait tué… elle avait même pensé à le faire… une fois, elle l'avait vu cette brune sur son pitoyable vélo alors qu'elle était au volant de sa voiture. Si elle l'avait percuté comme elle l'avait toujours souhaité dans ses sombres désirs alors rien de ceci ne se serait produit… elle aurait été capable de maquiller son crime. L'argent et les relations pouvaient aider.

Marguerite dont le visage était méconnaissable, balança sur le sol cette boule de papier. Il était hors de question que Shizuru garde ça comme un précieux souvenir.

Tomoe se mit à réfléchir un moment, il fallait se débarrasser de tout ce qui se rattachait à cette peste à lunette. Elle ne devait être qu'un mauvais souvenir, une passade, elle devait secouer la châtaine, lui montrer qu'elle ne serait plus jamais avec cette femme. Marguerite ferait tout pour qu'elles ne se croisent plus jamais. Elle avait déjà mis en exécution son plan diabolique. Elle avait payé le triple le salaire du détective privé de Shizuru pour qu'il ne dévoile pas qu'il avait trouvé sa cible. C'était même elle qui avait cédé anonymement une bourse d'études à cette femme pour qu'elle parte loin du Japon. Elle était actuellement à Londres pour ses études. Si Shizuru découvrait son implication à cette séparation, elle savait qu'elle ne réchapperait pas à son courroux. Peu importe, son ennemie était loin d'elles. Elle allait profiter pour s'agripper à sa proie et ne plus la laisser s'extraire de ses griffes, jamais. Elle avait tant bataillé pour la posséder, la manipuler, personne ne lui reprendrait son bien durement gagné. Tomoe se mit à sourire diaboliquement puis à rire à gorge déployée. Oui, elle aimait cette Viola, froide, dédaigneuse, avec toute cette colère en elle, elle était si magnifique, comme une divinité vengeresse. Ce regard si sombre et inhumain, ce visage dur…

Une idée traversa l'esprit de cette manipulatrice. Elle se rendit directement dans la cuisine avec la lettre puis elle alluma le gaz, des petites flammes bleues s'échappaient. Elle déplia le papier pour le mettre directement sur la flamme. Elle ricana quand les mots se mirent à disparaitre doucement sous ses yeux comme Natsuki. Il ne resterait qu'un tas de cendre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore chez moi Tomoe ! Je te préviens, j'appellerai la police si tu rentres de nouveau chez moi sans mon autorisation ! Je suis peut-être défoncée, mais en ce qui te concerne je reprends ma raison ! Je suis certaine que tu as les doubles des clés de chez moi, tu es bien trop perverse pour avoir fait cela. Mais… qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Shizuru qui avait une tête complètement explosée par le manque de sommeil et la gueule de bois était avachi contre le mur de sa cuisine. Elle secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits, son regard ingurgité de sang ne lui permit pas de visualiser correctement la situation, cependant, elle n'avait pas le même problème avec son odorat qui était à fleur de peau. Elle avait souvent des nausées matinales, en plus des migraines à répétitions.

« Amour, ne t'énerve pas autant, je t'ai préparé un peu d'eau chaude pour ton thé, sauf si tu préfères du whisky ? » Viola sentit l'odeur du brulé et remarqua finalement un mince bout de papier dans les mains de sa harceleuse. Elle se précipita en sa direction et empoigna avec brusquerie Marguerite.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu veux mettre le feu chez moi ! Tu es encore plus perturbée que je ne le pensais ! Je ne veux pas mourir avec toi ! On n'est pas du tout Roméo et Juliette ! »

« Mais ce n'est rien d'important, va te recoucher, je vis nous apporter un petit déjeuner un lit. Patiente un peu, je me débarrasse seulement de ce qui est inutile et après, je me consacrerais entièrement à toi. » La châtaine ferma fortement ses paupières, elle avait ce bruit assourdissant qui vibrait dans ses oreilles, et ce mal de crâne qu'elle s'était habitué la présence ne faisait qu'empirer.

Elle vit des mots ou plutôt un mot qui la désarçonna encore plus qu'elle ne l'était. Elle retira avec virulence le survivant de ce carnage prémédité : Kuga…

Elle avait envie de crier, de pleurer, mais elle n'en avait plus la capacité de le faire, elle était si exténuée.

« Comment oses-tu brûler ce qui m'appartient ! » La beauté déchue attrapa la bouilloire qui était chaud qui sifflotait, elle se brûla la paume de sa main en touchant directement le métal, toutefois, la protagoniste ne percevait plus la douleur physique qui était moindre par rapport à la douleur mentale qu'elle possédait. L'eau bouillante s'étala sur le sol, Tomoe n'avait pas pu éviter une partie de la brûlure à sa jambe, elle glapit de douleur et se maintient sa blessure rougissante.

« Tu dis que je suis folle, mais tu l'es tout autant que moi, non… tu es pire que moi ! Regarde-toi dans le miroir avant de critiquer les autres ! Tu te plains continuellement en disant que tout ceci est ma faute, mais soit plus réaliste ma pauvre fille ! Tu es celle qui a fait ce pari, tu es celle qui a couché avec cette délinquante, tu es celle qui la fait fuir loin de toi ! Tu gardes une lettre d'une personne qui te méprise, tu es masochiste et folle. Je suis obsessionnelle, une harceleuse comme tu le dit si bien, on fait la paire, non ? » Se moqua Marguerite, mais sa répartie ne semblait pas percuter son interlocutrice de la manière dont elle le souhaitait.

« Dégage d'ici, ou ce ne sera pas uniquement ma lettre et ta jambe qui serait sévèrement brûlée ! Tu auras pire ! Ce visage dont tu es si fière et qui ne vaut rien à mon humble avis. Dans l'état que je suis, j'aurai des circonstances en ma faveur. La folie, dans ma famille, on a des amis avocats, j'irai dans un centre et toi, ça dépendra de ma rage, à l'hôpital ou dans un cercueil, alors pars pendant que j'ai un semblant de raison. » Avertit Viola, son interlocutrice ne semblait pas avoir peur des menaces, mais quand elle vit le regard ténébreux de son amante, mais surtout qu'elle se dirigeait directement vers le tiroir à couvert, qu'elle prit fermement un couteau à boucher dans sa main, elle prit peur.

« Je reviendrais quand tu te seras calmée, je sais que tu vas me remercier de t'avoir débarrassé de ce fardeau. » La harceleuse s'en alla sans demander son reste. Shizuru qui avait de grandes difficultés à garder le couteau dans sa main grelotante le fit tomber sur sol. Ses genoux gagnèrent aussi le parquet inhospitalier et rugueux, elle observa avec ses rubis éteints et faibles ce qui lui restait de Natsuki, presque rien, à part des regrets.

« C'est ma punition, n'est-ce pas ? » Shizuru chercha dans son tiroir, elle prit un flacon de somnifère et avala plusieurs pilules, elle accompagna le tout de vodka qu'elle but directement à la bouteille puis elle s'écroula contre les tiroirs.

 **Fin du Flash-back.**

* * *

Rien n'arrêta Shizuru au propre sabordage, à part lorsqu'elle se retrouva dans le coma pendant plus de deux longs mois à cause d'une overdose de médicament mélangé à de l'alcool et surtout d'une intoxication au monoxyde de carbone, après que Tomoe soit partie de chez elle, elle avait laissé le feu allumé. Cet accident presque fatal et qui aurait pu avoir des conséquences désastreuses, car n'étant pas la seule habitante du lieu, elle aurait pu involontaire des gens innocents dans sa chute. Heureusement pour elle, les secours étaient intervenus à temps, à part des dommages matériaux, elle aurait pu avoir de graves séquelles face à ce manque d'air à son cerveau, elle qui pensait que tout s'arrêterait, que ce soit sa souffrance et ce malheur. Shizuru ne s'attendit pas à la visite impromptue d'une certaine personne, qui lui remit en place ses idées lorsqu'elle en avait le plus besoin.

* * *

 **Flash-back :**

 _Treize ans auparavant._

Cela faisait quelques jours que Shizuru avait repris ses 'esprits' depuis son overdose, ses parents étaient venus la voir pour la culpabiliser de son comportement irréfléchi, ce n'était pas digne d'une Viola. Elle ne prêta pas attention aux inepties qu'ils lui disaient, exception faite, qu'elle serait envoyée à Tokyo pour ne plus qu'elle fasse de nouvelles stupidités. Elle sera continuellement surveillée et toutes les menaces qui s'en suivent, plus d'argent, plus de sorties intempestives, plus de mauvaises fréquentations, soit une nouvelle vie.

Le lendemain, elle entendit qu'on frappa à la porte, elle pressentit que c'était soit un ancien ami de sa bande ou une admiratrice. Elle avait expressément demandé à la sécurité de ne plus laisser entrer personne dans sa chambre, mais il semblerait qu'on n'avait pas écouté à ses instructions.

« Kannin na, mais je n'accepte plus les visites, allez-vous-en pendant que je suis encore indulgente ou j'appelle immédiatement la sécurité. »

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire Viola, je ne vais pas nous faire perdre longtemps de notre temps, j'irai droit au but. » La nommée fronça des sourcils lorsqu'elle vit Nao Zhang, celle-ci prit ses aises, elle s'assit sur une chaise et chipa des chocolats qui appartenaient à la convalescente aux rubis. Celle-ci soupira, elle ne souhaitait pas une telle invitée à ses côtés, elle savait pertinemment qu'elle allait la rabaisser comme tous les autres. Au moins, ça avait été toujours le cas avec elle.

« Est-ce que tu es là pour me dépouiller de tous mes chocolats ? Vas-y, je t'en prie, sers-toi, pars avec la boite, ce serait mieux. »

« Tu as vraiment une tête abominable, on ne dirait pas la grande, fière et arrogante Shizuru Viola. Tu as même attenté à ta vie, tu es si pathétique. » La nommée se mit à rire, elle ne pouvait rétorquer le contraire, elle était squelettique, sa peau avait pris une teinte grisonnante, ses cheveux longs et châtain étaient ternes, secs presque morts. Ses yeux si brillants étaient encore plus ancré dans le néant. Les perfusions qui l'entouraient n'arrangeaient en rien son image. Elle avait l'impression d'être le cobaye d'une expérience scientifique.

« Ookini de cette constatation superflue, comme de ta présence. Maintenant que tu as fini de te moquer de moi et de m'insulter, je souhaiterais que tu dégages de ma vue ! »

« Eh bien ! Je ne m'attendais pas à un tel langage de ta part, ce serait plutôt Natsuki d'être aussi direct et sans censure. Toi qui aimes présenter uniquement tes bons côtés, soit ! Je préfère que l'on soit honnête et directe, je ne veux plus jouer. » La châtaine n'avait pas apprécié que sa rivale évoque le nom de Natsuki, elle détourna la tête et observa par la fenêtre. Elle avait une terrible envie de boire, c'était terrible cette sensation, ce manque. Et dire que ces parents allaient la forcer à aller dans un centre de désintoxication après qu'elle sorte d'une autre prison. Ils l'avaient menacé de la déshériter ainsi que couper tous ses vivres si elle n'obéissait pas comme un gentil petit soldat silencieux. Elle n'avait guère le choix, elle avait toujours eu une cuillère en argent dans les mains, elle n'avait aucun moyen de survivre sans la fortune de sa famille, elle n'avait jamais travaillé, ni mit d'argent de côté, elle le regrettait aujourd'hui d'avoir toujours été aussi frivole sur ses biens.

« Au lieu de te morfondre, tu devrais changer ton comportement, pauvre de moi, je souffre. Il y a des gens qui ont connu pire que toi ! Qui n'a rien ! Pas de famille ! »

« Comme toi ? Oh pardon, je ne voulais pas te blesser en te rappelant que ta mère est dans le coma, elle n'est pas encore morte ? Kannin na. » Shizuru se mit à glapir quand elle reçut de l'eau froide sur sa tête, c'était l'eau du vase de ses fleurs, un de ses admirateurs lui avait envoyés. Elle serra des dents, oui, elle avait digne de ce geste, elle se détestait de plus en plus, elle souhaitait changer, mais elle n'arriva pas. C'était en elle, cette mesquinerie et méchanceté, et ça avait même empiré avec le temps. Elle soupira et brossa d'une main faible sa chevelure trempée puis poussa sur le sol les fleurs coupées.

« Contente de t'avoir défoulé sur moi ? De rien, je t'en prie. Bon, tu peux t'en aller. J'aimerais regarder tranquillement la télévision. »

« Tu es vraiment une calamité, je ne vois pas pourquoi Natsuki s'est laissée embobinée par une manipulatrice comme toi. Elle méritait beaucoup mieux qu'un déchet que toi ! » Viola gémit péniblement lorsqu'elle essaya de s'assoir dans son lit, son corps était plus que courbaturé, elle avait l'impression qu'on l'avait frappé à de nombreuses reprises et sans aucune miséricorde. Elle vit ses poignets couverts de bandages, cette autre méthode de suicide n'avait pas fonctionné. Pourquoi la forçait-on à souffrir de la sorte dans cette vie dont elle ne voulait plus se complaire ?

« Tu te proposes pour prendre les restes ? Natsuki n'a pas voulu de toi. »

« Tout comme toi, pourquoi disparaitrait-elle ainsi ? Tu es la seule fautive, si tu l'aimais vraiment, tu ferais tout pour te faire pardonner, t'excuser, ramper à ses pieds, te faire insulter, gifler, humilier comme elle l'avait vécu par deux fois à cause de tes agissements, il y a eu Tomoe et toi. La pauvre, elle ne méritait pas toute cette merde ! Si elle ne veut plus de toi alors, laisse-la tranquille. J'ai l'impression de perdre mon temps avec toi. Je vais y aller comme tu le demandes si gentiment. Mais ne dis pas que tu vas mal, la pitié est pour ceux qui la méritent véritablement ! J'espère qu'on ne se rencontrera plus à l'avenir. »

Zhang avait touché un point sensible, tout était sa faute, elle devait à tout prix réparer ses erreurs, c'était la seule chose qui la maintiendrait dans cette existence.

 **Fin du Flash-back.**

* * *

Alors pour retrouver la trace de sa précieuse personne et se faire pardonner, l'ancienne seito kaichou avait repris les rênes de l'entreprise de publicité de son père. Initialement, elle voulait être avocate, mais elle avait provoqué tellement d'ennuis par le passé qu'elle ne pouvait se consacrer à ce premier choix, elle ne méritait pas défendre des gens alors qu'elle avait derrière elle, un si lourd passif. Cependant, cela ne l'empêcha pas de faire de nombreuses donations à des associations caritatives et cela de manières anonymes. Toutes ses primes, elle les redistribuait, elle avait créé de nombreuses associations pour aider les enfants, les femmes et les sans-abris.

« Oui, tu as raison, je ne t'ai pas repoussé. C'est en grande partie de ma faute. Je refais toujours les mêmes bêtises alors que je veux changer. C'est dans ma nature d'être mauvaise. » La buveuse de thé se décala brutalement de sa fan. « Dorénavant, je vais arrêter cette passade sans importance, merci de m'avoir ouvert les yeux sur ce petit problème. Aussi, je ne veux pas que tu viennes m'importuner dans ma cabine, si tu l'oses, j'appellerai la sécurité. »

« Tu crois que tu peux m'utiliser pour ensuite m'abandonner ? Tu ne me connais pas ! Je ne te laisserai pas faire ! Je sais que tu vas de nouveau ramper à mes pieds, car tu es aussi pitoyable que moi ! » Viola était déjà partie à l'intérieur du paquebot alors que son amante fulminait de rage, elle serra des poings et promit :

« Crois-moi Shizuru, je te ferai souffrir, comme tu me l'as fait. Non, ce serait encore pire que tu ne l'imagines, je te détruirais lentement et douloureusement, je serai impitoyable. »


	5. Chapter 5

**_Le lendemain matin._**

Shizuru mit ses lunettes de soleil, malgré l'utilisation de fond de teint et de maquillage, elle avait une petite mine, elle n'avait pas pu fermer les yeux de la nuit. Il lui arrivait souvent de ne pas dormir de la nuit, les cauchemars et hallucinations empiétait ce moment de repos des simples mortels. Elle avait pris l'habitude avec le temps de ce manque, elle devait continuellement se battre contre ses anciens démons, elle avait tenté de les éviter, de les affronter, mais rien ne changea à sa situation, elle était prisonnière de tous ses maux incurables. Pourquoi cela changerait_il aujourd'hui ? Elle vivait avec cette terrible fatalité depuis de nombreuses années. Et Tomoe était en partie responsable de cette dégradation, elle ne pouvait guérir sans qu'elle ne cesse de l'importuner. Comme un démon, elle voulait lui dévorer entièrement son âme.

* * *

Le temps était si changeant en mer, elle avait si chaud qu'elle avait dû relever les manches de son chemisier blanc au niveau des coudes ainsi que délier quelques boutons au niveau de son buste exposant furtivement un sillon plongeant. La protagoniste avait attaché ses cheveux avec une pince. Des gouttelettes d'eau salées s'éparpillèrent le long de sa nuque, elle utilisa un mouchoir en soie blanc pour effacer ses marques de chaleur. Elle souffla délicatement, car elle suffoquait. Un serveur lui avait apporté une menthe à l'eau avec plusieurs glaçons qui se battirent entre eux. L'entrechoquement à chaque gorgée qu'elle prit résonna dans son verre.

« Mademoiselle Viola ? » La nommée se leva de son siège, elle confronta une jeune femme brune aux yeux noisette. Elle avait les cheveux longs, elle portait un pantalon en jean noir, ainsi qu'un chemisier noir. Shizuru fut tout d'abord intrigué par son interlocutrice, elle avait imaginé que c'était une adolescente, les apparences étaient souvent trompeuses.

« Oui, à qui ai-je l'honneur ? Vous êtes certainement l'associée de Mademoiselle Sears ou l'une des représentantes du paquebot ? »

« Oui, exactement, je suis Nina Searrs. » Les deux femmes se saluèrent poliment, puis prirent leur place respective, l'une en face de l'autre.

« Alyssa m'a parlé de son projet de mettre en avant l'AlyNa en faisant des spots publicitaires ainsi que des annonces, je trouve cela absurde, mais elle insiste sur cette idée. J'aimerais qu'on parle de vos propositions, si vous arrivez à me faire changer d'avis, peut-être que je changerai d'avis sur ce sujet. » Viola se mit à sourire, elle adorait ce genre de défi, montrer au plus récalcitrant ce qu'elle pouvait apporter. Un nouveau regard.

« Je pensais changer entièrement le concept de votre paquebot, certes, il est très beau, luxueux. Mais il faut que vous sachiez quel genre de clientèle vous souhaitez réellement. Nous ne pouvons pas mélanger la famille, les couples, les personnes célibataires, les retraités, les hommes d'affaires en une fois. On peut proposer des événements, des prix différents, des prestations à chaque catégorie de clients. Quant aux publicités, il faut avant tout attirer l'attention sans trop en dévoiler. Il faut que les potentiels clients aillent sur le site internet et surtout, on doit créer une application pour smartphone, on est aujourd'hui à l'air du numérique. Vous devriez engager un webmaster pour arranger votre site, j'y ai déjà jeté un coup d'œil. Je suis désolée de le dire, mais il est trop épuré, simple, c'est totalement dépassé. Il faut de la modernité, les réseaux sociaux, passer par les smartphones, il faut voir en grand. » Viola entendit des applaudissements, elle vit que c'était Nina qui lui fournissait. Elle avait un immense sourire aux lèvres.

« J'adore ! C'était ce que j'attendais de vous, de la nouveauté, du changement. Je vais être honnête, je trouve ce lieu beau, mais terriblement ennuyeux. Il n'y a que des vieux, on n'est pas dans une maison de retraite sur eaux. Il faut le rendre plus vivant, attirer tous types de personnes, j'ai l'impression d'être dans un château, il y a des touristes qui viennent jeter un œil, mais il ne passe pas la semaine à l'intérieur. Alyssa est beaucoup trop coincée et vieux jeu, elle veut garder cette même image qu'avaient les précédents propriétaires. Et ce paquebot à plus de cinquante ans. Le temps a changé, si on est deux à proposer ce renouveau, elle ne fermera plus les yeux. »

« Je suis ravie que mon concept vous plaise, cependant, je dois attendre l'accord de votre collaboratrice pour rajeunir l'image de cet endroit. »

« Je comprends, mais je suis d'accord avec vos arguments, et j'en référerais à Alyssa. »

* * *

« Maman ! » Brailla une voix suraiguë qui interrompit le débat animé. La beauté de Kyoto se mit à grimacer de déplaisir, elle n'était pas une grande adepte des enfants. Elle ne les haïssait pas, elle pouvait les regarder avec leur parent, mais elle n'était pas prête à fonder sa propre famille. Elle n'avait pas encore ressenti cet instinct maternel. Un bébé, c'était encore pire, ils étaient bruyants. Non, elle n'en avait pas envie. Étant fille unique, elle n'avait jamais envié les autres qui avaient une plus grande famille que la sienne. Elle avait toujours été une grande solitaire et cela n'avait pas changé aujourd'hui, au plus grand désarroi de ses parents qui souhaitaient qu'elle s'installe avec quelqu'un et fonde une famille. Elle resta une célibataire endurcie, non, elle ne voulait pas avoir personne dans sa vie.

« Mama ! » Une petite bouille se précipita vers Nina, celle-ci remarqua la présence, son visage s'illumina, elle prit dans ses bras le garçonnet. Il avait une chevelure bien sombre ainsi que de magnifiques yeux verts. Viola était perplexe, était-ce le fils de Wang ? Cependant, il paraissait avoir cinq ou six ans…

« Qui est-ce qui a un gros chagrin ? C'est bien le fils de sa maman chérie, tu ne peux plus vivre sans elle, mon pauvre petit chiot. Tu es si mignon, je sais, je sais. » Nina serra dans ses bras l'enfant qui continuait de sangloter, cela devenait désagréable pour la publiciste, il n'avait aucune éducation ce petit, certainement la faute de la mère. Shizuru s'apprêtait à s'excuser auprès de la petite famille, mais une autre intervention l'empêcha malheureusement de prendre ses quartiers.

« Kai ! » Le nommé se raidit aussitôt comme en alerte, il se mit à se débattre comme une bête sauvage, ou plutôt comme un animal qui avait retrouvé son propriétaire et qui avait besoin d'être à tout prix ses côtés. Nina se mit à relâcher le petit monstre qui tomba sur le sol, la tête la première, Nina fut sous le choc, elle voulait aider l'enfant, mais celui-ci se releva instantanément et trottina de l'avant.

« Ma… mama… » Shizuru le suivit du regard, il semblerait que Nina ne soit pas sa mère. Mais elle était bien trop jeune pour avoir un enfant de cet âge. L'enfant se jeta dans les bras d'une jeune femme qui le releva dans ses bras et e porta contre elle, le garçonnet plongea sa tête contre le creux du cou de sa mère en larme. Elle frictionna affectueusement son dos afin de l'apaiser.

« NINA ! » Aboya une voix rauque alors que la dénommée se mit à pâlir en une fraction.

« Désolée ! Il est tombé tout seul ! »

« Et ce sera toi la prochaine fois si cela arrive de nouveau ! » La jeune femme qui parlait glacialement était une grande bluette élancée, sexy… avec de magnifiques yeux verts, elle portait un short en jean bleu ciel ainsi qu'un débardeur blanc. Ce visage ovale, cette peau laiteuse… cette interminable cascade bleue… ce regard verdoyant… ce sourire si nostalgique à son cœur en perdition…

« Na… Natsuki… ? » Bégaya sous le choc Viola qui fut debout sans le réaliser, elle s'était presque écroulée sur le sol si elle ne s'était pas appuyée maladroitement sur la table ronde. Est-ce qu'elle voyait une illusion ? Est-ce qu'elle était en train de perdre la tête ? Était-ce vraiment sa Natsuki ? Elle n'était pas certaine que ce soit elle, elle avait demandé l'aide d'un expert facial de dessiner le visage de sa bien-aimée avec dix ans de plus, c'était le portrait craché de cette inconnue. À part que celle-ci ne portait pas de lunette de vue horriblement démodée, elle n'avait plus son appareil dentaire, mais une dentition parfaitement alignée et blanche, et elle fut si grande, plus d'un mètre quatre-vingt-dix et si fine bien qu'elle possédât des courbes bien féminines au niveau des hanches et de la poitrine. Elle n'avait plus ce visage enfantin, mais tellement mature, elle lui ressemblait terriblement. Est-ce qu'elle se fourvoyait de nouveau dans ses illusions ? Quels nombres de fois, elle s'était retrouvée dans cette même position ? Se bernant dans ses désirs de retrouver incurablement son premier amour ? Qu'elle se méprenne à chaque fois avec des inconnus par une quelconque ressemblance physique à celle qu'elle cherchait en vain ? Elle avait fait cette même erreur il y a quelques jours, elle avait presque été renversée par une moto en essayant de courir auprès de cette image qu'elle n'arriva jamais à rattraper et atteindre.

« Vous connaissez ma soeur ? » Le regard écarquillé, la buveuse de thé observa éberlue Nina, elle crut avoir mal compris, cette bluette… elle s'appelait bien Natsuki ? Comme sa Natsuki ? Était-ce de nouveau une coïncidence ou un tragique mépris ? Elle avait perdu l'espoir de la retrouver, elle devait pourtant abandonner, sa raison lui ordonnait, mais pas son cœur. Il avait toujours pris le contrôle sur tout le reste.

« Soeur ? » Natsuki ne lui avait jamais dit qu'elle avait une sœur. Mais elle était assez pudique sur sa vie personnelle et familiale. « Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? Dites-moi qu'elle est son nom et prénom ! Maintenant ! » La collaboratrice d'Alyssa fut déstabilisée par l'emportement de son interlocutrice, elle n'avait plus rien de calme et serine, non, c'était une tout autre personne, presque hystérique et irréfléchie, elle ne put que répondre à sa demande bien qu'elle commença à devenir de plus en plus réticente :

« Natsuki Kuga Searrs. »

« Kuga…Natsuki…Searrs ? Comme Alyssa Searrs ? Comme vous… ? Quel est le lien entre Natsuki et Alyssa ? Elle m'avait dit qu'elle avait quelqu'un de précieux à ses côtés ? Est-ce Natsuki ?» Questionna Viola alors qu'elle se releva péniblement de ses réflexions, elle s'écroula sur celles-ci, elle dut de nouveau s'assoir, elle convulsionnait fortement qu'elle n'avait plus la capacité de rester debout. Non, elle n'était pas en train d'avoir des hallucinations, était-ce les effets secondaires de la drogue ? Avaient-elles à ce point altéré ses neurones ? Cela lui arrivait de temps en temps ces crises, à cause du manque, elle vivrait à jamais des crochets de cette saleté, elle devait absolument reprendre son calme. Elle inspira puis expira doucement, ses doigts commencèrent à convulser. Non, ce n'était pas bon du tout, elle était en train de perdre pied. Elle dissimula ses mains sous la table et renversa par inadvertance son verre déversant le contenu sur la table en une rivière.

« Mademoiselle Viola ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? Vous êtes toute pâle… » La nommée respirait avec difficulté, elle observa de nouveau vers cette femme qui la perturbait… mais elle s'était volatilisée dans les airs, il n'y avait plus personne dans les environs. Est-ce qu'elle était partie ? Elle devait la retrouver, lui parler. Son cœur s'arrêta brusquement, elle se releva et inspecta les alentours. Elle commençait à voir trouble, elle ne savait pas si c'était l'effet du stress, de la fatigue et tout autre sentiment, mais tout parut sombre en une fraction de seconde, que ce soit sa vision ainsi que son univers.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Petit mot, merci pour tous les commentaires, favoris. N'hésitez pas à laisser vos théories sur l'histoire, je sais ce qu'il va se passer, mais je me demande ce que vous imaginez de votre côté._**

* * *

Elle crut voir au loin une sorte d'ombre, elle s'approcha doucement ne sachant ce qu'elle allait affronter, pourtant elle ne parvint jamais atteindre sa cible. La main en avant, et les doigts tremblants, elle effleura cette froideur. Elle continua cette course effrénée, mais sans aucun résultat. C'était comme si l'on cherchait sciemment à lui échapper. Seule la réverbération de ses pas résonna dans l'atmosphère qui était lugubre et inhospitalière. Elle se mit à hurler à crier implorer. Natsuki ?

L'ombre s'arrêta nettement dans sa fuite, une silhouette féminine se dessina progressivement lorsque Shizuru s'approcha comme si elle devait affronter un animal sauvage et craintif, elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'enfuie.

« Natsuki ! Natsuki ! » Elle parvient à atteindre sa proie qui avait cessé de se mouvoir. Elle lui attrapa par l'épaule puis la retourna brusquement. Elle vit un visage, pas celui qu'elle imaginait. Il n'y avait pas de regard, de nez, de bouche, juste de la peau blanche, une longue chevelure noire qui virevoltait dans les airs comme les serpents de médusa. Des larmes de sang ses couleurs le long du visage, Viola se recula d'effroi, elle tituba et s'emmêla les pieds, elle chuta douloureusement sur le sol, c'était moite, de la pluie tombait sur elle. L'eau s'écoula en trombe sur elle, elle fit toute tremper en une fraction de seconde.

« Natsuki ? C'est toi ? Vraiment toi ? »

« Regarde ce que tu as fait de moi, es-tu réellement heureuse de me voir ? » Un crissement déclara, la buveuse de thé se mit à grimacer par la voix. Pourtant elle reprit ses esprits, sa bravoure. Elle se releva et fit face à cette image déformée.

« Bien que tu penses le contraire, je suis heureuse de te revoir. Qu'importent les circonstances. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que tu m'as manquée. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Car je m'en veux, tu me manques terriblement, j'ai ce vide en moi que je n'arrive pas à combler quoi que je fasse. »

« Pourquoi ? » Insista sans répit la voix, Viola ne savait pas si c'était ses larmes qui se mélangeaient à la pluie, mais elle continua sans démordre.

« Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal. »

« Alors pourquoi tu l'as fait ? »

« Je ne sais pas… »

« Menteuse ! »

« Je… oui, je le suis, une menteuse, je ne peux le nier. J'ai tellement de défauts, je me déteste. »

« Pourquoi ? » La beauté de Kyoto baissa le regard et se pinça les lèvres entre elles. Oui, elle s'était posé cette même question à de nombreuses reprises et durant de nombreuses années, elle n'était pas certaine de la réponse.

« Car je suis quelqu'un d'immature, de stupide, irréfléchis, j'ai toujours eu ce que je voulais, je n'ai pas réalisé que je faisais du mal autour de moi, et je sais aujourd'hui que je dois changer. Je t'en prie pardonne-moi, je suis tellement désolée. Je t'ai fait tellement de mal, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. »

« C'est trop tard, tu as déjà fait du mal. Je ne pourrais jamais te pardonner, alors laisse-moi tranquille. Le passé restera dans le passé. Je ne veux plus jamais me retourner en arrière alors fait de même. Oublie-moi. » La déesse aux cramoisis avait l'impression que son cœur battait dans sa trachée, elle était comme essoufflée par toutes les justifications qui ne parvenaient pas correctement à son interlocutrice.

« Je ne peux pas, cela fait des années que j'essaye de t'oublier. Mais c'est impossible, j'ai l'impression de devenir complètement folle. Je t'ai cherché partout que ce soit dans la réalité ainsi que dans mes rêves, mais en vain. Mais maintenant que je t'ai trouvé, je ne te laisserai plus partir, je dois te dire tout ce que j'ai dans mon cœur. Même si tu me détestes, tu me méprises, tu me hais, je resterais toujours là, je veux juste dire ce que je n'ai pas pu dire ces dernières années, ensuite, je m'en irais."

« Adieu. »

« Non ! Je t'en prie, ne m'abandonne pas de nouveau ! » Hurla Viola qui essaya de tenir dans ses mains Natsuki, mais celle-ci explosa en éclats comme une vitre. Son avant-bras était couvert de lacération ensanglantée, elle vit les réflexions de son visage, il n'avait plus rien d'humain, la peau de son visage se décollait de son support laissant apparaître sa chair à vif.

« Regard ton vrai visage Shizuru, c'est ce que tu es vraiment : un monstre. »

* * *

La publiciste se leva brusquement, sa main avait été en avant, comme si elle essayait d'atteindre quelque chose. Elle observa maladroitement les alentours. Elle était couverte de sueur, elle ne savait pas où elle se trouvait. Puis elle examina plus en profondeur ce dont il l'entourait. Oui, elle se rappelait ce lieu, mais elle ne souhaitait pas rencontrer cette personne qui était à ses côtés, mais une toute autre. Elle ne put aisément dissimuler sa déception.

« Ça va amour ? » Cette déclaration pleine de mièvrerie et totalement fausse donnait des hauts de cœur à Shizuru, elle ne put retenir une grimace, elle abhorrait les mots d'amour surtout de la part de son homologue.

« Ça t'intéresse vraiment Tomoe ? Je ne le crois pas, et puis je m'en fiche, tu essaies de faire la gentille pour je ne sais quelle raison, mais je n'y crois pas du tout, tu planifies toujours quelque chose en retour. »

« Oh, mais quelle mouche t'a piquée ? Tu gémissais dans ton sommeil, malheureusement, je ne pense pas que ce soit par ma faute, dommage. Et pourtant je te déclarais toute mon affection à ton égard. » La beauté aux cramoisis tenta de se remémorer ce qu'il s'était produit... elle repoussa la main de son amante qui caressait le long de sa hanche, du rejet ainsi que du dégoût l'envahit.

« Tu es vraiment répugnante, tu ne vois pas que je vais mal ? Et tu oses… encore abuser de moi ? Je suis certaine que tu as profité de mon état pour prendre ce que tu voulais de moi. Aussi, je t'ai dit de partir ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là Marguerite ? » La nommée souffla sur ses ongles afin de les sécher, elle avait mis du vernis à ongle.

« Tu as eu un malaise, un médecin est venu et a dit que tu as fait une crise d'hypoglycémie ainsi qu'une syncope, enfin j'ai pas tout écouté. J'étais là au bon moment, tu devrais m'en être reconnaissante. J'ai dû m'occuper de toi alors que j'aurai pu profiter de la piscine et du spa. J'espère que ma générosité sera récompensée. » La harceleuse coupa la distance avec sa douce pour lui prendre un baiser et surtout plus.

« Dans tes rêves !" Shizuru se leva péniblement de son lit en évitant effrontément le baiser qu'allait lui dérober ce démon qui se vaudra la tête la première contre le drap. La femme à accent réalisa sa complète nudité, elle mitrailla du regard Marguerite qui se rinçait ostensiblement l'œil. La châtaine prit aussitôt son peignoir et se couvrit.

« Ce n'est pas comme si je ne t'avais jamais vue nue. »

« Va te faire voir ! » Viola pesta alors qu'elle claqua violemment la porte de salle de bain avant de s'y dérober en prenant la précaution de verrouiller à double tour sa porte, hors de question que Tomoe vienne la déranger pendant son bain, elle se doutait de la raison de son stress, cette sangsue ne lui laissait aucun répit.

* * *

 ** _Dix minutes plus tard._**

L'agent de publicité semblait un peu plus détendu, toutefois, cet état de repos ne dura quelques secondes, Tomoe était allongée sur son lit et elle lisait tranquillement un magazine. Les envies de meurtres étaient omniprésentes dans l'esprit de Viola. Ce qui serait plus problématique, c'était que le paquebot parte et qu'elle se trouva à se coltiner cette personne durant tout son voyage, elle ne le supporterait pas. C'était aussi pour cette raison qu'elle se dirigea vers le téléphone de sa chambre. Elle appuya sur une touche puis attendit qu'on lui réponde :

« Allô, oui la réception ? Oui, excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais j'ai un petit souci à vous transmettre. Non, ne vous inquiétez pas, la chambre est parfaite, il n'y a pas de problèmes sur la propreté ou la qualité du matériel. C'est un autre problème qui me trouble, oui, il y a une femme qui s'est installée sans mon accord dans ma chambre. »

« Shizuru ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Marguerite gronda alors qu'elle avait finalement pris plus attention à la conversation.

« Non, elle n'est pas ma petite amie, ou une proche, juste une profiteuse. Appeler la sécurité ? Oui, ce serait une bonne idée si elle ne paye rien, surtout je ne veux pas qu'elle me harcelle, je ne lui ai pas permis de s'installer ici. Serait-il possible que j'aie une autre chambre et cette fois-ci, ne lui donnait pas le passe de ma suite sans mon accord explicite ? Bien sûr, c'est cette même personne qui paiera sa note ainsi que tous les avantages qu'elle pourrait et qu'elle a déjà profité de son séjour, que ce soit les activités, les repas, etc. aussi pas de traitement de faveur, qu'elle paye tout à sa juste valeur comme n'importe quel client. D'accord, merci, je préparer mes valises et je vais aller à ma nouvelle chambre. Ookini. » La beauté de Kyoto se mit à sourire sournoisement quand elle vit le teint blafard de son 'amante », elle voulait la torturer ? Alors elle ne se laisserait pas si aisément faire.

« Tu es vraiment une folle ! »

« Tu viens tout juste de le remarquer ? »

« Arrête de te moquer de moi ! Tu sais combien coûte une nuit dans cette poubelle flottante hors de prix ?!»

« Poubelle ? Pourtant tu voulais rester ici, non ? Ce n'est pas grand-chose 25687 yens sans compter les repas, taxes séjours, tu as profité du spa ? Et de boissons ? La note va être très salée, aussi le voyage va durer deux semaines, tu veux que je fasse le calcul pour toi ? Je suis certaine que tu utilises l'argent de ton papa chéri ? Je crois qu'il était énervé contre toi à cause de ta soirée à New York ? Bon, je dois préparer mes bagages, c'est insalubre ici, il y a un rat ici. » Tomoe serra des dents, elle venait de perdre une bataille, mais pas la guerre.

* * *

Shizuru se trouva dans une nouvelle chambre, elle se sentit plus apaisée, mais elle savait que ce moment de contentement ne perdurerait pas éternellement. Et son téléphone portable se mit à sonner, la protagoniste soupira, pas un moment de répit, elle vit le nom de l'appelant, Viola se massa avec le pouce et son index ses sourcils. Elle répondit à l'appel :

« Mère ? Que puis-je pour vous ? »

« Shizuru ! Comment as-tu pu te comporter de cette façon ! » La nommée roula des yeux, elle savait parfaitement de quoi retournait ce coup de fil. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs mois que sa mère tenta de lui donner des rendez-vous arrangés, que ce soit des hommes et des femmes. Selon Rena, sa progéniture devait se marier et fonder une famille, elle commençait à vieillir, elle voulait des petits enfants avant de mourir. Shizuru plaisanta sur ce sujet, elle vivrait centenaire pour lui pourrir la vie et même son spectre viendrait la hanter. Rena n'était pas ravie de cette inertie, pourtant sa fille était un bon parti malgré ses travers par le passé, mais elle avait radicalement changé sur ce point, elle était plus 'docile', elle ne cherchait plus continuellement la confrontation, seul point noir, Tomoe Marguerite, cette femme était toujours là à roder auprès de son enfant, elle n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de cette plaie. Avec le temps, et surtout avec son instinct maternel, tous les signaux prouvaient que cette Marguerite était toxique, bien que Shizuru ne l'avait jamais ouvertement avoué, cette femme était une partie du mal de la châtaine. Rena chercha par tous les moyens d'éloigner cette 'peste', mais celle-ci avait aussi d'importantes relations, de plus, Shizuru laissa toujours cette femme revenir auprès d'elle, c'était ce qui effraya le plus cette mère, que son unique enfant replonge dans ses anciens démons, que ce soit ; la drogue, l'alcool, les médicaments et plus terrible, le suicide. C'était pour cette raison que cette mère tenta tout son possible pour détourner sa progéniture des griffes de son bourreau. Si Shizuru se mariait et avait des enfants, alors elle irait mieux, le travail était prospère, mais ce n'était pas tout dans une vie, et elle était en train de la gâcher. Viola ressemblait beaucoup à son père, fier, travailleur, et très introverti en ce qui concernait les sentiments. C'était pour cette raison qu'il fallait qu'elle réagisse, peu lui importait qui allait prendre, le cœur de son enfant, homme ou femme, qu'importe.

« De quoi parlez-vous mère ? » Plaida faussement coupable Viola, elle ne s'attendit pas à avoir ce genre de relation avec sa mère, depuis son suicide… ses suicides, elle avait changé à son égard, elle s'occupa plus d'elle, elle l'écouta, elle lui parla, elle lui donna des gestes tendres… peut-être qu'elle avait réalisé qu'elle aurait pu perdre à tout jamais la chair de sa chair ?

« De ton rendez-vous avec Naru Oshima ! » Réitéra la mère plus qu'exaspérée.

« Qui ? »

« Celui à qui tu as posé un lapin il y a quelques jours ! »

« Oh ? Lui ? J'avais oublié, enfin, je voulais dire que j'ai eu un empêchement de dernière minute au travail. »

« Travail, travail ! travail ! Tu n'as que ce mot à la bouche ! Ce n'est pas non plus ton petit ami ! »

« Mère, je ne suis pas intéressée pour voir quelqu'un en ce moment, je n'ai pas cette envie, si cela arrivait, je préférais me débrouiller par moi-même, », mais ce moment ne sera pas tant qu'elle avait cette personne qui hantait son complètement univers.

« … est-ce que tu es intéressée par quelqu'un ? »

« Non. » Mentit la beauté aux rubis. Un soupir répondit à cette constatation.

« Je ne te presserais pas pour l'instant, mais si tu rencontres- »

« Quelqu'un, je t'en parlerai la première, promis. »

« D'accord. Sinon, comment se passe le travail ? »

« Je suis sur un projet de bateau de croisière, on me laisse profiter de toutes les prestations pendant deux semaines et je devrais aider l'entreprise à ne pas sombrer. »

« Finalement des vacances, enfin, presque, tu vas aller où ? »

« Les côtes Japonaises, mais je ne vais pas non plus faire des visites touristiques, je ne suis pas là pour m'amuser. Je t'apporterai des souvenirs si tu insistes tant. »

« Apporte-moi des produits locaux. Nourriture, cartes postales. » Shizuru secoua la tête, elle les achèterait sur internet en une seule fois et les feraient passer pour des souvenirs.

« D'accord. Je te laisse, j'ai un rendez-vous. »

« Bon. À une prochaine fois, au revoir… je t'aime. »

« Oui, à une prochaine fois. » Viola raccrocha, elle s'allongea sur son lit à observa le plafond. Elle devait se préparer pour son rendez-vous avec Alyssa Searrs. Après son malaise de la veille, elle avait déplacé ses engagements à ce soir, lors d'un dîner professionnel. Shizuru se releva d'un bond, elle recoiffa sa chevelure désordonnée et chercha dans les placards des habits pour la circonstance, c'est-à-dire, un tailleur sombre, chemisier blanc, tout d'un parfait professionnel. Son image était représentée par ses résultats, mais aussi son apparence soignée. Et avec son malaise, elle avait donné une mauvaise image, elle devait assurer pour la suite.

Finalement prête pour travailler, Viola sortit de sa suite pour se diriger au restaurant du paquebot de luxe.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Wow des commentaires en espagnol ? Je suis surprise, mais ravie, bien je ne comprends pas tout. Muchas gracias. Pour celle-celui qui n'a pas compris le chapitre précédent, Shizuru a eu un malaise et elle a fait un cauchemar par la suite. Angi merci pour tes commentaires, j'en remarque plusieurs de ta part. Tout qu'à toi fidèle Hookedonreading. Et je n'oublie pas les autres._**

* * *

L'ancienne seito kaichou surveilla les alentours, elle ne savait pas où retrouver sa coéquipière de travail. Un serveur vient à sa rencontre, il lui annonça courtoisement qu'il allait l'amener à la table de sa patronne. Viola agréa et suivit son guide tout en continuant d'examiner les alentours, il fallait rafraîchir un peu la décoration de ce lieu de restauration, c'était beaucoup trop chargé de décoration dorée. De la modernité ferait du bien à cet espace, peut-être même mettre plus de baie vitrée, plus grande, on profiterait mieux du magnifique paysage extérieur.

Shizuru remarqua qu'il y a essentiellement des clients du troisième âge… il n'y avait pas de bar à proprement parler, s'il y avait une salle, type boite de nuit, cela attirerait une clientèle plus jeune, il faudrait de la musique ou des soirées à thème. Il fallait d'abord qu'elle interroge la propriétaire afin de savoir quel genre de client elle voulait spécifiquement accueillir, avant de remédier à divers travaux de restructuration.

* * *

La beauté de Kyoto se trouva à l'extérieur, elle remarqua Alyssa ainsi que devant elle, une inconnue qui possédait une chevelure bleue… la protagoniste s'arrêta de marcher… est-ce qu'elle était en train de rêver de nouveau ? Comment avait-elle pu négliger ce schéma dans son esprit ? Elle avait vu auparavant le sosie de Natsuki, et si ce fut cette personne ? Mais… si c'était réel ? Elle avait eu une conversation avec cette jeune femme… Nina ? Elle lui avait dit que cette femme se nommait Natsuki Kuga Searrs, elle ne l'avait pas imaginé ?

« Alyssa, voyons, tu es irrécupérable… je te rappelle que tu es chef d'entreprise, mais tu ne fais pas attention à ton image, si on te voyait ainsi… » Soupira une voix grave, suave qui pétrifia sur place Shizuru, son cœur se mit à se hâter comme sa respiration. La bluette s'approcha de Mademoiselle Searrs, avec son pouce, elle le passa doucement du coin de la bouche tout le long de la lèvre inférieure. Alyssa semblait comme immobilisée, Shizuru comprit parfaitement cette émotion. Un sentiment qui n'était pas apparu depuis de nombreuses années refit surface comme un torrent. La consommatrice de thé se racla la gorge. Alyssa recula aussitôt sa chaise d'embarras et se leva pour faire face à son invitée.

« Mademoiselle Viola, bonsoir. Je suis contente de vous voir. Désolée de ne pas vous avoir reçue directement. J'ai appris par mon équipe que vous aviez eu un malaise la veille, vous vous sentez bien ? Souhaitez-vous vous repose un peu plus longuement ? Nous pouvons reprendre nos discussions un autre jour. »

« Ara, non, ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Je vais beaucoup mieux, j'ai eu une simple crise d'anémie et la chaleur ne m'a pas aidé, mais cela va mieux maintenant. Ookini de vous en soucier. Kannin na de vous avoir inquiété de la sorte. Je ferai plus attention la prochaine fois. »

« Pas du tout. Vous avez aussi le droit de vous montrer faible. »

« Donc, nous pouvons parler de nos projets pour l'AlyNa. » Bien qu'elle parlât directement à Alyssa, le regard vin de Shizuru ne cessait de fixer cette inconnue, si celle-ci pouvait se retourner alors elle saurait définitivement si c'était de nouveau une illusion ou celle qu'elle attendait irrémédiablement.

« Oh, je suis de nouveau une mauvaise hôtesse, je souhaiterais vous présenter quelqu'un de très important pour moi, chère à mon cœur, je vous avais parlé d'elle lors de notre première discussion. J'aimerais qu'elle assiste à nos discussions, son opinion m'est essentielle. Elle n'était pas très enthousiaste pour ce déballage de publicité comme elle le dit si souvent. » La bluette se leva de sa chaise, puis se tourna vers Viola qui se glaça à cette présence… non, c'était impossible, sa main prit le pas sur sa raison, elle voulait toucher le visage de cette femme. Celle-ci attrapa fermement le poignet de la femme d'affaires avant qu'elle puisse empiéter physiquement sur son espace. Il y a eut un silence avant ces mots :

« Natsuki… c'est bien toi ? Je ne rêve pas ? Tu es bien en face de moi ? »

« Mademoiselle Viola, je vous prierai de ne pas avoir ce genre de geste déplacé à mon égard, je n'aime pas que les inconnus me touchent. Oui, je suis Natsuki Kuga Searrs. Enchantée de vous rencontrer. J'ai entendu parler de vous, j'espère que nous parviendrons à restaurer la stature d'antan de l'AlyNa. » Il n'y avait pas de la rancœur ou des reproches dans le comportement de la bluette juste une distanciation plus qu'évidente, elle parlait seulement des affaires et rien d'autre ne semblait vouloir l'intéresser. La publiciste était si heureuse, elle observa avec tendresse son premier amour, elle voulait lui dire tellement de choses. Kuga retira sa poigne de celle de la châtaine, elle reprit une position normale et moins sur la défensive.

« Natsuki, je voudrais te parler en tête à tête, rien qu'un moment. J'ai tellement attendu ce moment de te revoir… » Insista d'une voix tremblante la créature aux rubis qui n'arrivait plus à contrôler ses émotions.

« De … comment améliorer la situation du paquebot ? Bien, je suis tout ouïe. Mais asseyons-nous d'abord. » Proposa poliment la bluette en montrant une place disponible.

« Non, je ne voulais pas parler de cela… mais de nous… enfin… de ce qu'il s'est passé à Fuuka. »

« Fuuka ? Japon ? Vous vous connaissez ? » S'enquit étonnée Alyssa alors que son égarement redoubla lorsqu'elle vit des larmes s'étendre lentement sur les joues de son invitée. Kuga soupira délicatement, elle ne voulait pas avoir le rôle de la méchante, mais la situation était en son entière défaveur.

« Ce n'est rien d'important, juste des moments partagés à l'école, mais tout le monde en a. »

« Au lycée, elles ont couché ensemble, une fois je pense, c'était déjà la fois de trop. Shizuru l'a seulement fait pour gagner un pari, elle était une parmi tant d'autres, Shizuru a réussi avec brio à la séduire, mais c'était si facile, je ne veux pas dire que Natsuki est une femme facile…enfin…, Natsuki l'a découvert et a fui comme une voleuse, de plus, ce n'est pas comme si l'on avait cherché à la retenir. Toute l'école l'a appris par la suite. Et on s'est bien moquée d'elle. Fin. » Raconta avec inertie Tomoe qui s'était vilement incrustée à ces retrouvailles inopinées alors que la beauté de Kyoto n'avait envie que d'une seule chose : étrangler cette sale vipère. Cela faisait des années qu'elle attendit ce moment de retrouvailles, et voilà comment cela se déroulait, de la pire des façons. C'était pire que ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer. Elle n'osa faire face à son premier amour, elle avait si honte, elle avait l'impression d'être une petite fille qui se faisait gronder par ses parents et devant une foule de témoins. La protagoniste observa avec anxiété Natsuki, celle-ci semblait imperturbable, son regard verdoyant croisa le sien, il n'y avait rien de particulier à l'intérieur, pas de ressentiments ou colère. Était-ce une façade ou vraiment de la nonchalance … la châtaine ne pouvait pas soutenir ce regard, elle se sentit encore plus coupable. Alors elle baisa de nouveau la tête. Alyssa quant à elle, elle était bouche bée, le monde était si petit, un peu trop même.

« C'était un résumé d'une façon assez pertinente et concise ? Oui, tout est vrai bien qu'il manque certains petits détails plus tout à fait importants aujourd'hui, mais c'est le passé, soit derrière nous. À l'époque, nous étions des adolescentes, ce ne sont que des erreurs de jeunesse, il n'y a pas de quoi tergiverser. Aujourd'hui, n'est plus hier. Nous avons toutes changé et évoluées, enfin, j'espère. » Commenta sans aucune émotion distinctive la louve.

« Donc tu es la propriétaire du bateau ? Quelle est ta relation avec Natsuki ? Amie, connaissance ? Amoureuse ? Le trouble ? Éventuellement un amour à sens unique, je connais parfaitement ce schéma. » Continua Marguerite qui ne chercha qu'à égratigner le plus possible cette réunion qui devait être idyllique pour son amante, mais quand la harceleuse vit ce qu'il se produisit, que cette Natsuki était là, elle ne pouvait se mettre en retrait. Elle détruirait toute future relation qui pourrait naitre, que ce soit de la simple cordialité ou respect. Il était hors de question que ce démon du passé anéantisse ce qu'elle avait entrepris d'établir avec Viola, elle était sienne, sa propriété, elle n'allait pas lui rendre sa liberté aussi facilement qu'elle ne le pensait, pas après tout ce qu'elle avait dû endurer pour en arriver là.

« Waouh, est-ce qu'on est assez proche pour se faire de telles confidences ? Peut-être que nous étions des camarades de classe, mais aujourd'hui il n'en est rien. » Soupira Natsuki qui se mit à observer sa montre en signe d'ennui. La bluette savait que son ennemie de toujours n'avait pas évolué, elle l'avait tout de suite remarqué, elle fut toujours aussi agressive dans les gestes et paroles. Auparavant, elle aurait riposté avec brutalité, toutefois, elle n'était plus la même.

« Pourtant on partage la même femme, toi par le passé, moi au présent. Hier même, on a tellement souillé les draps. J'avais honte pour les femmes de chambre de ce matin. » Cette remarque ne toucha point Kuga, elle se fichait complètement des histoires de sexe des autres. Est-ce que Tomoe souhaita qu'elle l'insulte de tous les noms ? Qu'elle la frappe ou quelque chose de ce genre ? Ça n'allait certainement pas arriver, la bluette était une personne civilisée et avec un cerveau.

« Tomoe ! » Aboya outrer l'agent publicitaire, elle ne voulait pas se faire remarquer par les autres clients, ce serait une mauvaise publicité et image pour le paquebot, cependant, elle avait envie d'attraper par le col cette empêcheuse de tourner en rond et de l'attacher à l'ancre du bateau.

« Je pourrais te retourner la question, quelle est ta relation avec Shizuru, Marguerite ? » Questionna Alyssa qui n'apprécia pas la situation dont elle était contrainte d'assister, elle s'attendait à toute autre chose qu'à cette débâcle, une chose était certaine Natsuki avait raison en lui disant de ne pas laisser entrer ces personnes dans son projet, ils allaient faire des ruines autour d'eux. Son bateau n'allait pas faire les frais, le plus important, c'était Kuga et personne d'autre.

« Alyssa, ce n'est pas le moment de connaitre la vie personnelle des autres. Nous sommes ici pour discuter du paquebot et de sa survie, c'est uniquement parce que tu me l'as nettement demandé que je suis venue. Si c'est pour avoir ce genre de conversation alors cela ne m'intéresse pas, je dois me rendre autre part. Je m'excuse de m'absenter de la sorte, je dois y aller. Si à l'avenir nous avons par hasard une autre discussion, soyons plus professionnels, je serais là pour y assister. » Déclara neutre la bluette qui prit son sac à main, celle-ci vit que cela ne servirait à rien de rester, il y avait une telle animosité de la part de Tomoe, qui montrait visiblement ses crocs pour qu'on ne touche pas sa possession. Shizuru semblait être distraite par sa simple présence. Kuga avait changé au fil des années, elle n'était plus cette adolescente paumée et rebelle. Elle était plus calme, posée et réfléchie, ses émotions n'influençaient plus son comportement. Certainement la maturité, un mot que ne semblaient pas comprendre certaines personnes.

« Tu as raison Natsuki, je pense que tu devrais y aller, je n'aurai pas dû t'impliquer plus longuement dans cette histoire. Je te donnerai des détails par la suite. » La nommée se mit à sourire divinement, elle embrassa sur la joue la propriétaire du bateau qui se mit à rosir.

« Au revoir, Lyssa, à plus tard. » Salua civilement Natsuki, elle se courba aussi vers Shizuru et Tomoe puis s'en alla aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue.

« Aussi pour répondre à ta question Tomoe, et certainement la tienne Shizuru. Je suis la femme de Natsuki, elle est la mienne donc si vous osez lui faire du mal vous devez passer par moi, je peux vous jeter en dehors de mon bateau. Je ne permettrais pas qu'on fasse de nouveau du mal à la personne que j'aime de tout mon coeur. » Viola n'écouta pas ces paroles, elle se contrefichait de ce qu'on disait, une seule chose l'importait… Natsuki. Elle se retourna et se mit à courir, elle perdit en cours de chemin comme le petit poucet, ses escarpins de grandes marques. Non, son image lui importait peu sur le moment. Elle continua sa course, elle vit cette silhouette qui l'avait tant tourmentée entrer dans l'ascenseur. La châtaine atteignit l'ascenseur, malheureusement, les portes se refermèrent avant qu'elle ne pût y accéder. Frustrée, elle frappa du poing contre le métal froid et hurla entre ses dents. Non, elle n'allait pas abandonner si facilement, pas tant qu'elle était à portée de main de celle qu'elle espérait tant revoir.

* * *

L'héroïne aux rubis observa attentivement l'étage où s'arrêta le monte-charge, le troisième. Elle se dirigea vers les escaliers et les escalada à grandes enjambées. Elle n'allait pas la laisser de nouveau partir, pas sans qu'elle se batte.

Finalement, Viola se retrouva à l'étage espéré. Haletante, elle vit une immense artère qui représentait le couloir et mêlée de veine. La jeune femme aux rubis ne savait que faire, Natsuki avait certainement rejoint sa chambre. Devait-elle crier le nom de la bluette pour qu'elle sorte de sa tanière ? Et déranger ouvertement la tranquillité des autres occupants des alentours ? Le paquebot avait déjà des difficultés pour se remplir et provoquer un tel incident sonore serait dépréciatif. Honnêtement, sur le moment, elle s'en fichait des conséquences de ses actions, pourtant, elle inspira un bon coup pour reprendre ses esprits. On se demanderait: comment pouvait-on laisser une personne faire un tel brouhaha ?… Natsuki lui en voudrait… donc il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse et le plus rapidement possible…

Autre solution, et si elle frappait à toutes les portes ? Certes, il devait en avoir plus d'une vingtaine de cabines, elle pouvait prétexter qu'elle s'était trompée de chambre ou qu'elle était femme de chambre, oui, elle allait se lancer dans ce plan le moins risqué. Avant qu'elle ne puisse accomplir son plan, une main l'agrippa fortement par l'épaule, elle fit une volte-face pour répondre à celle qui ne faisait que l'ennuyer.

« Tomoe, tu devrais cesser de- » néanmoins, ce ne fut pas celle qu'elle s'attendait à voir, mais Alyssa.

« Mademoiselle Searrs ? » La nommée semblait beaucoup moins amicale qu'à l'accoutumée. Elle montrait une colère irradiante.

« Je vous avertis pour une dernière fois, laissez ma famille tranquille ou vous allez le regretter amèrement ! Je m'en fiche royalement de qui vous êtes ! »


	8. Chapter 8

**_Le lendemain matin._**

Alyssa et Shizuru qui était sur le pont, assise, attablées autour d'une table ronde, furent en train de prendre un petit déjeuner matinal. Elles se rencontraient de nouveau pour discuter de leur coopération mutuelle. La veille, la discussion fut houleuse, Alyssa avait ordonné à Shizuru de vaquer à ses quartiers, qu'elle n'avait pas l'autorisation d'aller 'importuner' Natsuki sans que celle-ci soit réceptive à sa demande, ce qui ne semblait pas être le cas. Viola dut se résoudre à abdiquer sur le moment, avec le plus grand regret. Mais le sujet principal de conversation dévia irrémédiablement sur un autre objet.

« Mademoiselle Searrs, j'aimerais m'excuser sur le comportement odieux qu'a eu Tomoe, je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a pris, cela ne se reproduira plus, je vous en fais la promesse. » La blonde prit une gorgée de café et toisa son homologue. Elle apprécia de moins en moins la présence de cette femme ainsi que de son 'amante'

« Je l'espère bien, c'était un moment très désagréable que je préfèrerais que cela ne se renouvelle de nouveau. Je n'ai pas du tout apprécié le comportement de votre compagne, elle a été tout simplement irrespectueuse avec mon invitée, si je devais choisir entre notre partenariat ou Natsuki, mon choix ne serait pas long. »

« Je comprends, mais cette femme n'est pas ma 'compagne' comme vous le dites. » Précisa la créature à la cascade caramel.

« Ce n'est pas ce que m'a dit mon personnel, elle a bien demeurée dans votre chambre ? La nuit ?» La publiciste passa d'irritation ses dents contre sa lèvre inférieure.

« Aussi, j'aimerais que vous aussi vous vous distancier de Natsuki. » Avertis la propriétaire du paquebot, son homologue n'avait pas peur de la menace. Elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait, elle n'obtempérait pas aux ordres, sauf si elle concernait la personne en question. Ce qui ne fut pas le cas, enfin pour l'instant.

« Vous a-t-elle demandé de la protéger de moi ? » Alyssa se mit à ricaner.

« Non, bien sûr que non, Nat' est capable de se défendre par elle-même, je l'ai à mainte fois vue repoussé les gêneurs et sans ménagement, elle est toujours directe et sincère. Toutefois, je vous mets en garde, je ne resterais pas à l'écart. »

« Oui, je vois que Natsuki mène la belle vie. Une femme, un enfant, un bateau, elle est riche. » Ironisa Shizuru totalement meurtrit de l'intérieur, elle souhaita que la louve soit un peu troublée par sa présence, mais rien. C'était seulement elle qui était obsédée par cette image du passé, qui ne pouvait pas avancer, mais uniquement s'enfoncer dans ses nombreuses erreurs, souhaitait-elle guider dans sa chute la bluette, qui était en partie responsable de sa déchéance ? La protagoniste se le demanda, elle était véritablement un monstre, comme Marguerite…

« Tu crois que Natsuki a vécu la belle vie ! » Explosa Alyssa alors qu'elle balança son verre d'eau sur le visage de Shizuru qui s'essuya avec le revers de sa main, il semblerait qu'elle avait une attraction particulière à recevoir de l'eau en pleine figure quand elle évoquait la bluette. Elle se n'attendit pas à tel emportement, elle avait le don de faire apparaitre les mauvaises facettes des gens qu'elle rencontrait…

« Certainement mieux que la mienne. J'ai vécu l'enfer. » Marmonna pour elle-même Viola, cependant, son interlocutrice eut une fine ouïe, elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles comment cette femme, si distinguée et adulée dans sa profession ainsi que ses partenaires de travail pouvait être aussi aigrie et détestable. Searrs serra des dents, elle vit qu'elle était au centre de l'attention et reprit son calme, elle se remémora parfaitement des avertissements de sa partenaire Natsuki il y a quelques jours, elle aurait dû l'écouter.

* * *

 **Flash-Back.**

Alyssa semblait enthousiaste, l'agence de publicité KiyoHime avait accepté de l'aider pour dans cet engrenage qu'était ce paquebot que lui avait légué son défunt père. Le souci, la trésorerie, le manque de rentrée d'argent, de moins en moins de clients. Elle voulait garder ce bateau et le léguer à sa descendance. Transmettre de génération en génération, c'était un beau rêve.

« Allo la terre ? Non, je devrais dire la mer. Natsuki demande à Alyssa de revenir parmi nous. Serait-ce possible ? » Questionna la bluette avec une pointe d'humour. Searrs sursauta, elle mit directement devant les yeux de Kuga son écran d'ordinateur portable. Natsuki repoussa l'appareil avec ses mains et détourna la tête comme si on lui avait mis sous le nez quelque chose de malodorant.

« Lyssa, tu vas me rendre aveugle en me mettant ton écran si près de mes yeux, je sais, j'ai vu, ton projet a été accepté, je suis heureuse pour toi. »

« Mais ? »

« Je ne sais pas, faire intervenir ainsi une tierce personne que tu ne connais pas, elle n'aurait pas les mêmes objectifs que toi en tête, à ce que j'ai pu lire sur les articles sur son travail, c'est un prodige en publicité, mais en contrepartie, de nombreuses personnes se sont retrouvées au chômage pour renflouer les entreprises, es-tu prête à en arriver là ? »

« Natsuki, je sais que tu t'inquiètes, cependant, tu oublies une chose, si je ne fais rien, tout le monde va être au chômage, si l'entreprise prospère, on pourra embaucher de nouveau. On doit faire des concessions, je n'ai plus le choix, je n'ai pas la capacité de nous sortir de ce pétrin… je suis si inutile… » La bluette ne semblait pas être en accord avec son interlocutrice, Alyssa le ressentit parfaitement.

« Tu as tort, tu n'es pas inutile, tu as fait tellement de choses pour ce paquebot, c'est juste que cette Viola… »

« Que se passe-t-il Natsuki ? Est-ce que tu sais des choses que je ne connais pas ? Tu connais cette Viola ? » La brunette semblait contrariée, elle n'osa parler ouvertement sur le moment, comme si elle hésitait à dévoiler quelque chose.

« Non, on n'a aucun lien quel qui soit, je voulais juste t'avertir, fais attention à toi et à ton entreprise, tu es trop gentille, je ne veux pas qu'on abuse de toi. Cette Viola, je ne la sens pas, elle semble être une arriviste, j'ai parlé à certains de ses anciens clients, au cas où, ils disaient tous qu'elle était brillante, mais impitoyable… si elle… bref, tu as raison, tu es une grande fille… femme, tu sais ce que tu fais, je fais confiance en ton jugement et tes choix, tu n'es pas ici pour rien. »

« Alors, protège-moi si tu es si soucieuse pour moi. » Kuga se leva de sa chaise, elle serra doucement l'épaule de son amie et dit :

« Toujours. Tu es ma famille. Je serais là pour te protéger. »

 **Fin du Flash-back.**

* * *

Alyssa ne s'attendit pas que ce soit elle qui protège Natsuki de cette femme, si elle lui avait dit toute la vérité, elles ne seraient pas dans cette situation. « Vous ne connaissez rien de Natsuki, c'est facile de jouer la martyre, c'est elle qui vécut l'enfer ! Qu'importe, je ne partagerai jamais ces informations avec vous. Elle avait raison, je n'aurais pas dû vous laisser entrer ici sans en avoir appris plus sur vous et votre abominable caractère. Je romps notre contrat. » La buveuse de thé sourit narquoisement. Elle tilta la tête sur le côté, elle n'avait pas peur de cette gamine, elle avait été avec des chefs d'entreprises beaucoup plus imposants et intimidants qu'elle. Shizuru avait l'impression qu'elle affrontait un petit chaton qui montrait les griffes et les dents.

« Dois-je vous rappeler qu'il y aura de fortes pénalités, vous devez me payer le triple de ce que vous avez déboursé pour notre association. C'est inscrit dans notre contrat, je ne pense pas qu'avec les ressources financières que vous possédez actuellement, il serait sage de faire de proférer de telles menaces. Si je réussissais à remettre à flot votre entreprise, j'avais au moins vingt pour cent de votre chiffre d'affaires, si je ne parvenais pas ma tâche, je devais rembourser ce que vous avez payé ainsi que les frais. Dois-je demander à mon avocat de faire le bilan de cette réalité ? Aussi mon entreprise ne prend pas à crédit. Si je dois passer par la justice, alors je n'hésiterai pas. » La blonde serra des poings, elle avait envie de gifler cette femme, elle voyait deux facettes de sa personnalité, elle haïssait les deux qui avaient réussi à la berner, et pauvre Natsuki, elle se retrouva malgré elle, mêlée dans cette sombre histoire.

« Je suis prête à payer le prix qu'il le faut. »

« Vous perdrez tout. Votre bateau, votre investissement, vos biens, maison, voiture …vous serez tellement endettée qu'il sera impossible de vous en sortir en plusieurs années, est-ce votre solution réfléchie ? Je ne le pense pas, pour moi, ce serait simplement une épine sur le doigt à me débarrasser, tandis que vous, c'est votre vie qui est en jeu. Soyons plus responsables et professionnels, vos problèmes d'état d'âme n'ont pas lieu d'être dans cette situation. » Répondit de manière enflammée la publiciste.

« Mademoiselle Viola, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous soyez aussi dur et inflexible, il se peut qu'on fasse des erreurs et qu'on veuille les changer. Un tel comportement n'est pas à ce point surprenant pour une femme d'affaires de votre calibre, mais je m'attendais à ce que vous changiez de ce que vous étiez en ce qui concernait l'indulgence et la compassion, je me suis évidemment trompée sur votre compte comme toujours. Ce qui est triste, c'est que vous êtes devenue comme Tomoe, agressive, une personne qui veut tout contrôler par la force sans passer par le discours et l'écoute. Proposez des solutions, une alternative et pas menaces. Vous voulez rester ? Alors, faites-le pour de bonnes raisons que votre orgueil mal placé. Des dizaines d'emplois et plus sont sous vous mains. Mais si vous ne tenez pas votre engagement d'aider Alyssa, alors je ferais tout pour vous détruire, je n'ai peut-être pas de l'argent ou un nom comme le vôtre, mais je suis capable de tout lorsqu'on s'en prend aux personnes que j'aime. Je pourrais entacher votre réputation, votre image est tout pour vous ainsi que votre entreprise ? » Déclara Natsuki qui s'était interpolé dans la confrontation entre Shizuru et Alyssa. La beauté aux cramoisis se mit à se décomposer à cette voix, pourquoi elle montrait toujours une mauvaise image d'elle lorsque Natsuki était témoin ? Elle ne pouvait désormais plus vanter qu'elle avait changé, elle était toujours aussi arrogante et sûre d'elle alors qu'en réalité, elle était le strict opposé de cette représentation. Quand elle avait entendu le vouvoiement et cette froidement, cela lui brisa le cœur.

« Vous êtes très protectrices l'une envers l'autre. C'est mignon, mais dans le monde des affaires, ceux qui se montrent gentils sont les plus faibles et ceux qui se font piétiner par les autres. Ou, il y a des personnes qui sont innocentes dans cette histoire, mais la crise touche tout le monde et sans exception. Le licenciement est monnaie courante, les actionnaires sont les privilégiés, les ouvriers les perdant dans cette économie de masse, comme notre société. La classe moyenne est celle qui a le plus de contraintes avec les impôts, les taxes et j'en passe. Mais je ne vais pas débattre plus longuement sur ce sujet. Toutefois, quelle est votre relation dans cette entreprise ? Avez-vous réellement le droit de t'imposer de la sorte dans notre conversation privée ? » Remarqua glacialement Shizuru qui se sentit de trop, elle essaya de se montrer détachée, toutefois, c'était impossible, pas lorsqu'il concernait sa rebelle, non, cette femme.

« Je vous l'avais déjà dit la veille que Natsuki était ma fem- » N'ayant pu terminer sa phrase, la bluette qui avait mis une main sur le dossier de la chaise, s'était penchée vers la blonde et la cacha entièrement avec son corps, Viola détourna aussitôt le regard, le cœur brisé, elle ne voulait pas assister à des effusions d'amour. Si son premier amour voulait la blesser, elle avait habilement réussi.

« Alyssa, franchement, combien de fois devrais-je te dire de manger plus proprement, tu es pire que Kai lorsqu'il avait deux ans… je ne vais pas t'acheter un bavoir… » La nommée était rouge d'embarras, elle s'essuya le coin de sa lèvre où Natsuki avait retiré une partie de la confiture avec son pouce, elle repoussa doucement la main.

« Je suis la comptable de l'AlyNa bien que j'aie mon propre cabinet en ville, je viens aider gracieusement, enfin, j'ai des privilèges, je voyage gratuitement sur le paquebot pour les services rendus. Si je suis de trop alors je m'en irai. Ce n'est pas un souci pour moi. Je suis seulement intervenue, car je n'appréciais pas dans quel sens se dirigeait votre altercation. Vous devez être une équipe et non des adversaires. »

« Elle est aussi mon associée. » La bluette soupira, elle n'apprécia pas ce titre, elle n'avait rien fait de significatif pour l'acquérir.

« Mon nom ne mérite pas d'être affilié à ce paquebot… »

« AlyNa… c'est pour- » Continua Shizuru qui se fit rapidement reprendre.

« Alyssa et Natsuki. » Continua la propriétaire du bateau de croisière avec un immense sourire, sa partenaire secoua la tête.

« Malheureusement … c'était au début l'idée de ce nom, mais j'ai réussi à la persuader de passer par Alyssa Navigation. Aussi, vous le saurez par la suite avec les racontars des employés, Alyssa et moi-même, nous sommes belles-sœurs. Une affaire familiale. Peut-être qu'elle a peur que tu me coures après ou je ne sais quoi, te dire que je suis sa femme ou fiancée est faux, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de passer par des subterfuges, je vais être honnête, mon cœur est déjà pris. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de dissimuler ma situation. Je suis mariée au frère d'Alyssa, Serguey. Nous avons un enfant ensemble, Kai Searrs, je ne vais pas étaler ma vie personnelle que je souhaite privée donc ce sujet est clos. Sinon, parlons de l'AlyNa. » Shizuru était désarçonnée par toutes ces informations, elle tenta de les lister une par une dans son esprit. Natsuki était mariée, elle pouvait constater la bague avec un diamant imposant briller fièrement à son annuaire… elle avait un fils Kai, celui qu'elle avait vu la veille ? Ce n'était pas une illusion de son subconscient… Alyssa était la belle-sœur de Natsuki, pourtant, il était plus qu'évident que la blonde avait plus que de l'affection envers, elle était convaincue que Alyssa était amoureuse de Kuga. Cela ne faisait aucun doute par la manière dont elle la regardait, cette gêne quand la bluette se montra proche d'elle, les rougeurs, les bafouillages, le détournement de regard… sa manière protectrice qu'elle avait à son égard… un amour interdit et à sens unique ? Comme c'était risible, Natsuki semblait être parfaitement heureuse et épanouie avec sa parfaite petite famille, parfaite petite vie. Viola était lasse, non qu'elle souhaitât que Kuga soit malheureuse, elle… ne savait que penser d'elle-même, elle devait se réjouir pour la beauté sombre, cependant, un gout amer ne semblait pas la quitter. Elle avait subi les pires douleurs par le passé, la culpabilité avait été si lourde à endurer et quand elle voyait cette image lui crache au visage sa désinvolture. Elle ne put supporter plus longuement cet étalage de bonheur, elle se releva de sa place, prit ses affaires et s'en alla sans la moindre excuse et politesse. C'était lâche, toutefois, elle voulait fuir, s'éloigner de tout ceci. Retrouver Natsuki était suffisant, il n'était plus nécessaire de se tourmenter encore plus, serait-ce adéquat de rompre à l'amiable son accord avec Mademoiselle Searrs ? Ainsi elle ne serait plus en contact régulier avec l'objet de ses meurtrissures…

« Hé ! HE ! Viola ! » Héla une voix qui suivait le parcours de la châtaine. La protagoniste de Kyoto continua sa marche. Hors de question qu'elle s'arrête. Mais une main tenace l'accrocha par l'épaule et la retourna brutalement. Elle fit volte-face à de sombres orbes verts.

« Vous savez que c'est impoli de partir de la sorte. Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ! »

« Qu'est-ce qui me prend ? Qu'est-ce qui me prend ! » S'insurgea la buveuse de thé. « Ce qui me prend c'est que vous voir me rendait malade, je n'existe pas alors qu'elle est l'intérêt que je reste ? Je ne veux pas me faire insulter encore plus que nécessaire, même-moi j'ai des limites. Déjà que ta copine a été clair alors je n'ai pas envie d'avoir une double dose avec toi ! » Kuga poussa un pff, elle n'était pas du genre à courir après quelqu'un à l'interpeller de la sorte. Elle faisait face à une tête de mule, si elle ne voulait pas écouter ou être raisonnable, ce ne serait pas de son ressort. Natsuki voulait réellement aider sa belle-sœur à s'en sortir avec l'AlyNa mais si Shizuru n'était pas la personne adéquate pour ce projet, c'était mieux d'avoir conscience maintenant que plus tard ou tout exploserait, et cela aurait été désastreux pour tous. Le pire était d'avoir de l'espoir jusqu'à la fin et qu'il disparaisse.

« Bien. Je vois qu'il est impossible pour nous d'avoir une conversation civilisée et amicale, j'ai cru qu'avec les années vous prendrez un semblant de maturité ou que vous seriez une femme différente. Je vous laisse. Partez. On ne vous retiendra pas dans votre décision. Vous êtes libre de vos choix, comme toujours. Mais ne faites pas de nouveau payer les autres au nom de vos caprices. » Il y avait des critiques dans ces mots, Viola le perçut aisément, elle se mit sur la défensive.

« Pour une fois, c'est moi la lâche, ça changera. Je devrais te laisser un petit mot d'adieu comme toi et puis disparaitre ? » Rétorqua avec véhémence la châtain qui déplora instantanément sa dérive verbale alors que son interlocutrice s'apprêtait partir, elle s'arrêta et se retourna brutalement :

« Putain Shizuru ! Tu fais réellement ressortir le pire de moi ! Cela se fait des années que cela s'est produit ! Tu voulais quoi ? Que je me morfonde ! Que je sois en dépression dans un coin à pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps parce que tu t'es jouée de moi avec cette histoire de pari de gamin ! Ce n'est pas comme si tu m'avais prise ma virginité, heureusement ! J'ai mis tout cela de côté. Oh je vois à ta tête, tu voulais être ma première fois, m'humilier encore plus ? Et que je sois seule le restant de mon existence parce que je ne crois pas en l'amour ou que je ne puisse pas faire confiance en quelqu'un ? Que je ne puisse pas tourner la page et ne jamais t'oublier ? Tu voulais que je sois malheureuse ? Non ! J'ai passé des épreuves plus difficiles qu'un petit chagrin de jeunesse ! C'est véritablement minable de ta part et ça donnerait trop d'importance pour une erreur d'adolescent ! La vie des gens ne tourne pas autour de toi ! Ta façon de réfléchir est malsaine surtout que maintenant tu es une adulte ! J'ai compris avec le temps que tu avais agi de la sorte parce que tu étais une jeune femme pourrie gâtée, riche, qui n'avait aucune frontière sur le bien et le mal. Tu claquais des doigts pour avoir qui tu voulais, ce que tu voulais. » Natsuki reprit son souffle et reprit d'une voix plus calme et contenue : « Je ne peux nier que je ne connaissais rien de toi, que ce soit ta situation familiale, ta vie personnelle, ton cercle d'amis… tu m'attirais d'une certaine façon, comme pour tous les autres… bien que j'essayasse de m'éloigner, tu ne faisais que te rapprocher. Je n'ai pas spécifiquement cherché à en savoir plus sur toi, je croyais connaitre celle que tu étais réellement lorsque nous étions ensemble. Au début, lorsque tu t'es rapprochée de moi, je savais que tu ne le faisais pas sans arrières pensés, peut-être était-ce une de mes fautes ? Soit. On est toutes les deux responsables, toi de ton arrogance et moi de ma naïveté. Tu devrais regretter ce que tu as fait et ne plus reproduire ce même schéma avec quelqu'un d'autre ! Que cherches-tu Shizuru ? Dis-le-moi. Au moins ce sera clair une fois pour toutes. »

« Je ne sais pas. » Mentit la buveuse de thé, cette gifle verbale la fit redescendre sur terre, de nouveau elle avait été exécrable avec la seule personne qui lui faisait du bien, la culpabilité ne cessait de grandir, comme un poison qui l'infectait à l'en détruire.

« Si c'est ainsi, je ferais tout mon possible pour qu'on ne se croise pas de nouveau, je ne veux pas endommager cette coopération déjà bien fragilisée avec Alyssa, c'est quelqu'un de bien. Ne juge pas ses actions passées, elle voulait simplement me protéger. Je pense régler une partie du problème en m'éloignant. De plus, je ne resterais pas longtemps sur l'AlyNa. Désolée de m'être emportée, d'avoir élevé ma voix et d'avoir dit toutes ces choses. Au revoir Viola. » Il n'y avait plus aucun ressentiment dans les propos de la beauté sombre, ce fut comme un véritable adieu. Pourtant Shizuru n'avait pas pu s'exprimer entièrement, c'était ce qu'elle avait attendu toute sa vie, elle allait de nouveau tout gâcher à cause de son caractère hautain et cynique ? Elle ne s'était même pas excusée convenablement ni même demandé pardon. Ce fut comme dans ses cauchemars, en pire. La main Viola se dirige inéluctablement vers la louve, seulement quelques centimètres, elle pouvait atteindre la fabrique de son polo blanc…

« Nao ? » S'exprima hébétée Natsuki alors qu'elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux, le monde était vraiment petit. Était-ce sans qu'elle ne sache une réunion d'élève du lycée Fuuka ? Shizuru sortit de sa léthargie, elle leva son regard, en direction de Kuga, devant elle, elle vit une silhouette. Elle vit son ennemie de toujours, c'était réellement elle, elle avait changé, une longue chevelure rougeoyante plus que celle que possédait par le passé la bluette, des traits de visages plus net et dur, elle était plus filiforme… La rousse était tout aussi abasourdie de voir Kuga en face d'elle. Les deux protagonistes ne surent comment réagir dans de telles circonstances. Elle s'approcha d'elle, elle n'osa pas parler, elle n'en avait plus la capacité de le faire.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Petite note :_** _je n'ai jamais signalé que cette histoire serait du ShizNat, bien entendu ce sont les deux personnages principaux, cependant, je n'ai pas **encore** décidé de leur sort, j'avais bien averti que certains ne pourraient pas aimer la direction de l'histoire donc vous êtes de nouveau prévenu._

* * *

« Nao ? » S'exprima hébétée Natsuki alors qu'elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux, le monde était vraiment petit. Était-ce sans qu'elle ne sache une réunion d'élève du lycée Fuuka ? Shizuru sortit de sa léthargie, elle leva son regard, en direction de Kuga. Devant celle-ci, elle vit une silhouette.

Elle reconnut aisément son ennemie de toujours, c'était réellement elle, elle avait changé, une longue chevelure rougeoyante, plus impressionnante en longueur que celle que possédait par le passé la bluette. La rousse avait des traits de visage plus net et dur, elle était plus filiforme… Zhang était tout aussi abasourdie de voir Kuga en face d'elle. Les deux protagonistes ne surent comment réagir dans de telles circonstances. Elle s'approcha d'elle, elle n'osa pas parler, elle n'en avait plus la capacité de le faire.

« Natsuki ? C'est bien toi ? » La nommée se mit à sourire, elle n'avait rien contre Zhang. Par le passé, elle s'était toujours bien entendue avec elle, malgré quelques petites frictions, il n'y avait jamais eu de véritable animosité, c'était plus un jeu. Elles auraient pu être de grandes amies si elle n'avait pas fui. Un regret qui la hanta. La brunette fit le premier pas, elle serra dans ses bras Nao qui fut surprise de l'approche mais, par la suite lui rendit volontiers le geste. La rouquine voulait lui dire tellement de choses qu'elle avait dans le cœur, ce n'était pas son genre d'être démonstrative.

« Quelle embrassade chaleureuse, elles sont ravies de se revoir, cela fait chaud au cœur de voir ça, cela change de toi. Tu crois qu'il se passait quelque chose entre elles par le passé ? Elles semblent si… proches… les vieilles flammes peuvent toujours revenir. Peut-être qu'elles ont couchés ensembles ? » Répliqua Tomoe comme un vil serpent, cette vipère s'était incrustée de nouveau et au bon moment, elle semblait visiblement jouir de la situation, Shizuru la toisa aussitôt du regard. Un déclic parvient dans son esprit.

« C'est toi qui as fait venir Zhang à bord ? Je ne me trompe pas ? C'est vrai, tu es amie avec la cousine de Zhang… Misaki… je n'y crois pas, as-tu peur de Natsuki ? Que je retourne auprès d'elle ? Tu n'aurais aucune chance contre elle. C'est pour cela que tu as fait venir Nao ? » Tomoe se mit à rire, de l'arrière, elle enroula dans ses bras les épaules de son amante, celle-ci repoussa cette présence envahissante comme si de l'acide lui tombait dessus. Quand il s'agit de cette femme à la chevelure forêt, Shizuru perdait le peu de neurones qu'elle avait… c'était amusant un moment, cependant, plus aujourd'hui, elle ne supportait plus toute cette mascarade.

« Tu as parfaitement raison Zuru, tu es si intelligente sur certains sujets… pourquoi serais-tu la seule à profiter de ses retrouvailles émouvantes avec Natsuki ? J'ai entendu dire que Nao avait un faible pour elle. Non mieux que cela ! Elle était amoureuse d'elle et elle l'avait désespérément cherché d'après Misaki. Ça m'avait tellement peiné d'apprendre cette tragique histoire, alors j'ai donné un petit coup de pouce au destin. Je suis un peu comme cupidon. Aussi, je pense que cette peur se trouve plutôt de ton côté. Tu sembles menacée par la présence de Nao. C'est toi qui devrais te méfier, elle est beaucoup moins paumée et fragile que toi, elle est même sexy. Elle semble aussi avoir un charisme fou. Ce serait bien que je sois récompensée à ma juste valeur pour cette bonne action. On dirait que c'est déjà le cas. » Les deux jeunes femmes étaient assises à une table, elles s'admiraient et souriaient de joie.

« Tu cherches à me blesser Tomoe ? Tu te trompes, cela ne me fait plus rien. » La dite se mit à sourire, elle arqua un sourcil en fixant son homologue qui tenta de dissimuler toutes ses émotions. Marguerite caressa la nuque de sa proie qui se raidit et repoussa brutalement d'une claque cette envahisseur.

« Oui, je l'avoue et je plaide totalement coupable. Je cherche uniquement à te nuire, à te faire souffrir comme j'ai souffert par ta faute, comme on dit souvent, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. Tu dis que tu ne ressens plus rien pour elle, je sais que c'est faux, depuis toutes ces années, tu ne rêvais que d'elle, toujours elle et encore d'elle. Tu pourras l'imaginer avec un orgasme avec Nao, je suis gentille mon amour… »

« Tu es pathétique et folle. »

« À qui la faute ? Tu m'as rendue complètement dingue, si je ne peux te posséder après tout ce que j'ai dû supporter alors personne ne le pourra. Et si tu ne peux avoir ton amour de ta vie et qu'elle t'est prise par quelqu'un d'autre sous tes yeux impuissants, ce serait grandiose ! Ma plus grande victoire sur toi ! Deux, trois rivaux pour pimenter cette histoire. Avec Alyssa, tu étais jalouse de sa proximité avec sa belle-sœur. Ma pauvre Zuru, tu es une si piètre menteuse en ce qui concerne cette pimbêche, je ne vois pas pourquoi autant de femmes lui courent après, elle n'a manifestement rien de spécial. Est-ce qu'elle est douée au lit ? Oui ? »

« La ferme ! Ne parle pas d'elle de cette façon ! » Tomoe ricana comme une hyène.

« Juste te voir dans cet état, si furieux, c'est juste jubilatoire. Avoue-le, tu voulais secrètement reconquérir ta douce, mais celle-ci s'éloigne de toi comme la peste, elle voit qui tu es réellement, répugnante, manipulatrice… tu la dégoutes… elle va aller irrémédiablement voire ailleurs sous ton air impuissant, tu ne peux pas t'interposer ou elle te détestera, si tu lui fais du mal, la propriétaire du paquebot te jettera sans ménagement de son bateau, ou Nao te le fera payer… la popularité a changé de camps au fil des années, et dire que tu étais à la place de cette cruche. J'aimerais bien assister à tout cela, mais j'ai un rendez-vous de dernière minute pour un petit massage. Bisous. » Tomoe embrassa la joue de la châtaine qui frotta machinalement de répulsion où avaient été posées les lèvres. Elle suivit du regard la jeune femme à la chevelure forêt. Elle redoutait de ce qu'elle mijotait, Tomoe n'allait pas s'arrêter là, il fallait que la nymphe de Kyoto la surveille de près. Non, elle devait la faire déguerpir de ce bateau. Oui, Marguerite possédait de l'argent, mais pas autant qu'elle.

* * *

Shizuru ne perdit pas une miette du spectacle des retrouvailles des anciennes camarades de la Fuuka, elle se rapprocha discrètement de la table d'Alyssa, Natsuki et Nao, sans pour autant être trop proche d'elles. Les nommées ne semblaient pas avoir remarqué sa présence. Certes, ce n'était pas d'épier une conversation, mais sa raison ne l'écoutait plus, la jalousie était son plus grand fléau.

« Natsuki, qui est cette personne ? » Alyssa questionna.

« Je suis Nao Zhang, une amie de Natsuki lorsque nous étions au lycée. Enchantée. » Se présenta poliment la rouquine en se courbant. Searrs ne pouvait nier que cette personne était plus agréable et gentille que Viola. Néanmoins, elle était plus méfiante, surtout lorsqu'elle voyait sa belle-sœur sourire autant pour une autre personne que son fils.

« Enchantée, je suis Alyssa Searrs, la propriétaire de ces lieux. Mais que faites-vous ici ? »

« Je vais être honnête, on m'a prévenue que Natsuki était sur ce bateau de croisière, je n'y croyais pas au début et j'ai tenté ma chance, elle a été de mon côté. » Kuga continua de sourire. La blonde détourna tristement la tête, elle se leva de sa chaise à la plus grande surprise de Natsuki.

« Lyssa, où est-ce que tu vas ? Mince, j'espère que je ne t'ai pas dérangée, sinon, je peux aller avec Nao dans ma cabine. »

« NON ! » Hurla presque Searrs qui se mit à toussoter d'embarras, elle ne désira pas que sa belle-sœur soit en tête à tête dans sa chambre avec cette Nao sans que personne ne soit là pour surveiller. Ici, sur le ponton, il y avait des témoins, des serveurs, elle se sentait plus à l'aise.

« Je… j'avais oublié que je devais parler avec un fournisseur à propos… de …nos stocks de nourriture… »

« Ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu l'avais déjà contacté il y a quelques jours ? »

« Euh… oui… mais il y a eu un souci entre temps… » La bluette était dubitative face à cette explication, il semblerait que son amie veuille partir à tout, elle n'allait pas insister davantage, c'était son droit. Elle savait lorsqu'il ne fallait pas insister et c'était le cas.

« D'accord, s'il y a un souci- »

« Je te contacterai au plus vite. » La propriétaire de l'AlyNa s'en alla rapidement.

« J'ai l'impression que je l'ai fait fuir. Pourtant j'ai été plus que sociable. » Remarqua Nao qui se mit à légèrement grimacer en poursuivant du regard la blonde.

« Non ce n'est pas ta faute, elle est très occupée en ce moment, ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Natsuki, j'aimerais te donner quelque chose. » Ladite était intriguée par cette remarque, elle fronça des sourcils. Elle acquit un percutant coup de poing à l'épaule.

« Aie ! Ça mal ! » La louve se malaxa l'épaule.

« C'est fait exprès et c'est aussi le but, c'est pour être partie sans donner de nouvelles depuis toutes ces années, j'ai même pensé que tu étais morte… » et ce fut au tour de Zhang de grommeler de mal, on lui avait asséné un coup de pied à la jambe, d'abord, elle crut que c'était son amie qui lui avait fourni ce geste, elle voulait lui dire ces quatre vérités.

« Ne fais pas de mal à ma maman ! » Tonna une petite voix très en colère, une petite tête brune s'interposa avec son corps entre sa mère et son homologue, il prit la position de la croix afin de faire barrage avec son corps, on voyait ses dents se serrer. Nao fut surprise de voir ce petit garçon, elle ne l'avait pas remarqué. Mais ce qui l'avait plus choquée c'était qu'il avait nommé Natsuki… maman… elle ne pouvait contester la ressemblance saisissante… surtout en ce qui concernait le physique. Il avait une chevelure sombre, bleue, un visage fin, à part ses yeux qui étaient presque jaunes comme celui d'un félin, il avait tout d'un mini Kuga.

« Kai, ce n'est pas une façon de se comporter auprès des gens, je ne t'ai pas donnée une telle éducation, et ton père serait furieux de te voir ainsi. S'il te plait, présente des excuses pour le geste déplacé et méchant que tu as eu. » Gronda autoritairement sa mère, elle apprécia que son fils la défende ainsi, néanmoins, il ne devait pas se montrer violent ou grossier.

« Mais … mais… elle t'a fait du mal. » Le brun commença à avoir les yeux embrumés par les larmes, il ne comprit pas pourquoi il se faisait réprimander, il croyait avoir fait une bonne action.

« Kai, elle ne m'a pas fait de mal, on… s'amusait, pas de manière très intelligente, je dois te l'avouer. C'était pour de faux…, on ne recommencera plus. Alors, ne nous imite pas, on a fait une erreur. »

« Oui ta mère à raison, on se chamaille comme le font les amies. Et je ne t'en veux pas t'avoir pris la défense de ta mère. Je n'aurai pas dû faire ce que j'ai fait. Je suis sincèrement désolée Natsuki, tout comme toi Kai. Elle a de la chance qu'un gentil petit garçon, un vrai garde du corps, fort et courageux, j'avais même très peur. »

Kai observa sa mère avec que sa lèvre inférieure tremblait, il se retourna timidement vers Zhang et se courba en disant d'une voix moins imposante qu'auparavant :

« Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait du mal, madame. »

« Madame ? Je ne suis pas si vieille que ça. » Kuga se mit à rire sous le regard furieux de son ancienne camarade.

« Il est connu que les enfants dissent la vérité. Je n'y peux rien si mon fils est un génie. Il a de qui tenir. » Zhang foudroya du regard sa comparse qui riait à toute dent, Nao ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire puis de rire.

« Ce n'est rien. Excuse acceptée ? Tu m'excuses aussi pour ta maman ? Je ne recommencerai plus. Croix de bois, croix de fer, si je mens, je vais en enfer. » Promit la rousse. Le garçonnet fut satisfait, il secoua vigoureusement la tête. Zhang fut encore plus étonnée de voir la bluette le porter dans ses bras et le mettre sur ses jambes, elle était si tendre avec sa progéniture, Nao ne put s'empêcher de sourire, une vraie mère poule. Elle était ravie de voir sa camarade si détendue et épanouie. La vie a été plus clémente avec elle que par le passé, elle était moins sur la défensive et plus libre.

« Mon petit chiot, que fais-tu là ? Tu ne devais pas faire ta sieste ? Tu sembles fatiguée. » Kai avec des petits yeux essaya de retenir péniblement un bâillement. Il dut serrer ferment ses dents, mais les larmes et grimaces montraient que c'était difficile de dissimuler sa fatigue.

« Je voulais voir maman. » La brunette rayonna de bonheur, elle embrassa plusieurs fois les joues de son fils sous les baisers affamés de sa mère, le pauvre, il était rouge d'embarras, mais il ne repoussa nullement sa mère.

« Qui est mon adorable fils ? »

« Moi ! » Le désigné leva la main en l'air comme à l'école.

« Qui est l'être le plus important de ma vie ? »

« Papa ! » Zhang remarqua une profonde mélancolie submerger le regard émeraude de sa comparse, elle l'effaça rapidement et serra dans ses bras son fils.

« Oui tu as raison, mais toi aussi, tu l'es mon ange. » Nao vit le diamant de Natsuki à son annuaire. Est-ce qu'elle avait des difficultés avec son mari ? Si c'était grave, elle ne porterait pas ostensiblement ce bijou… les couples avaient souvent de mauvaises passes, peut-être était-ce à cause de l'argent ou d'un adultère ? Non, elle n'allait pas la brusquer avec ses interrogations et son imagination débordante, la rouquine entreprendrait d'en apprendre plus si son amie souhaita s'ouvrir pleinement sur ce sujet.

* * *

Natsuki se mit à soupirer, elle montra du regard son fils à Zhang qui retient son fou rire, celui-ci s'était endormi sur elle, en suçant son pouce.

« Tu dois être très confortable. »

« Il semblerait bien, mais ma colonne vertébrale n'est pas prête à me pardonner cette position avec ces chaises si désagréables. Je suis désolée de te laisser en plan de la sorte, je dois ramener mon fils dans sa chambre, il commence à faire un peu plus frais. Je ne veux pas qu'il tombe malade. » S'enquit préoccupée la louve en contemplant sa progéniture, elle ébouriffa délicatement sa chevelure, le jeune homme était dorénavant profondément endormi contre elle.

« Je comprends, vas-y, ton rôle de mère est plus important, on se verra plus, on pourra discuter sereinement toutes les deux de nos vies respectives. Tellement de choses se sont passées, je ne sais pas si je dois tout te dévoiler. » Cela piqua la curiosité de Kuga.

« D'accord. Alors à plus tard. Je suis souvent dans les environs si tu me cherches. » Salua Kuga qui se leva doucement de sa chaise, Nao vient directement à sa rescousse, elle repoussa au loin la chaise où était assise sa camarade.

« Il est vraiment adorable. » Remarqua béat Nao qui observait de près Kai, il avait le nez de Kuga. L'angelot brun semblait être confortablement installé. Natsuki agréait à cette remarque. La rousse releva son regard, elle vit qu'elle n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du visage de la beauté sombre. Ses longs cils métalliques, son regard verdoyant, son petit nez, ses lèvres charnues… ses lignes de sa mâchoire et son menton étaient plus féminins que par le passé… Natsuki n'était pas troublée face à cette soudaine proximité, contrairement à sa comparse qui se recula d'un pas et se racla nerveusement la gorge.

« Je te laisse le chemin. » Comme un chevalier-servant qui laissa place à sa demoiselle la route, Natsuki remercia son amie et prit ses quartiers. Nao reprit son souffle en respirant un bon coup. Il commençait à faire chaud, elle s'éventa avec ses mains pour se procurer un semblant de fraicheur alors qu'elle croyait suffoquer par la chaleur. Toutefois, une image la mécontenta, plutôt une personne désagréable qui gâchait tout.

* * *

« Ça va ? Je ne te gêne pas ? » Observa Nao qui s'était approchée de la table Shizuru, celle-ci buvait sereinement une tasse de café et lisait l'actualité sur son smartphone dernière génération.

« Oui en effet, tu me gênes, et pas qu'un peu. Ta présence bloque les rayons du soleil. Je ne peux bronzer en ta présence. Tu devrais penser à faire un régime. »

« Hum. Ton excuse ne fonctionne pas sur moi. Je sais que tu me surveillais avec Natsuki. Tu étais si peu discrète. » La châtaine posa son smartphone sur sa table et se tourna vers son interlocutrice afin de lui faire face.

« Je pense que tu te méprends sur moi, je n'ai pas des oreilles bioniques ou surpuissantes, il m'est impossible de vous entendre avec ta copine. De plus, j'ai le droit d'être ici et de prendre mon petit déjeuner. J'ai été invitée par la propriétaire du bateau. Aussi, je me fiche de ce que vous vous dites. Cela à si peu d'importance dans ma vie, tu peux t'en aller maintenant, tu me lasses, j'ai d'autres occupations à faire que de perdre mon temps avec toi… »

« Vraiment ? On a parlé du passé, de toi. » Viola sourit faussement, sa rivale voulait la mettre à bout ou la voir s'emporter, elle ne lui ferait certainement pas ce loisir de s'humilier.

« Bien. Et ? »

« Je ne vais pas te le dévoiler, cela ne te captive pas à ce que tu prétendes. Désolée de t'avoir ennuyé, comme tu le dis, je préfère ne plus perdre mon temps avec toi, je dois revoir un peu plus Natsuki. Tu as vu comme elle est heureuse. Je suis apaisée de la voir ainsi, son fils est si mignon, il a un fort caractère. Telle mère, tel fils. Son mari doit être exceptionnel pour l'avoir rendue si épanouie. » La publiciste aux rubis reprit son téléphone, si elle faisait comme si son ennemie n'était pas là, elle disparaitrait de sa propre initiative. Malgré cela, un souffle chaud chatouilla son oreille. Surprise, Viola tordit sa tête sur le côté et fit face au visage de la rouquine.

« Je te préviens Viola, je ne te laisserai pas recommencer tes merdes comme par le passé. Auparavant, j'étais immature et insouciante, je jouais aussi, maintenant, je te connais parfaitement ainsi que ta mentalité, tu ne vaux pas mieux que cette détraquée de Tomoe. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ma cousine l'apprécie autant, c'est une vraie psychopathe… c'est de même que les gens à ton égard. Tu vas essayer de te rapprocher de Natsuki maintenant que tu l'as retrouvée, tu vas lui demander pardon et insister encore et encore, tu vas t'agacer contre elle et finir par la blesser. Je ne le permettrai pas. Je serai là pour t'empêcher de nuire. Tu ne pourras rester en tête avec elle sans que j'intervienne, tu ne pourras pas la faire culpabiliser, tu ne pourras pas interférer dans sa vie de famille. » Menaça Zhang qui prit le croissant de Shizuru et l'emporta avec elle lorsqu'elle s'en alla. Shizuru prit sa tasse et la balança de frustration sur le sol. Alyssa, Marguerite, Natsuki et maintenant Nao ? Il voulait tous lui pourrir l'existence ? Elle ne le permettrait pas !


	10. Chapter 10

La pénombre s'empara rapidement des cieux. Shizuru avait fui sa cabine suffocante et solitaire afin de respirer l'air frais de l'océan. Elle ne parvient pas à se laisser aller dans les bras de Morphée, toute cette situation l'avait mise dans un tel état de stress et d'agitation. Affublée d'un long gilet, elle avait les avant-bras posés contre la rambarde du paquebot. Elle ferma les paupières et inspira profondément, cherchant un moment de quiétude que ne trouvait pas chemin dans son esprit.

Viola ne fit que ressasser tous les événements qui s'étaient déroulés si précipitamment lorsqu'elle est entrée dans ce lieu flottant. Revoir soudainement son premier amour, savoir par la suite qu'elle était mariée avec un enfant. De plus, il y avait Marguerite qui ne cessait de la hanter comme un esprit malin, et Nao qui l'enfonçait encore plus dans sa déchéance, Alyssa qui la méprisait et Natsuki… qui semblait être totalement indifférente en sa présence. C'était certainement ce qui la blessait plus.

Cette boule qu'elle avait continuellement à l'estomac se montra plus insistante, ça la rongeait de plus en plus comme un mal incurable. La châtaine mit ses mains glaciales devant son visage, puis elle se massa les tempes, elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait exploser de l'intérieur, elle ne savait pas quand, mais ça allait arriver. Elle n'avait plus la capacité de se morfondre sur elle-même. Elle sentit une présence hostile derrière elle, les poils de ses avant-bras se hérissèrent comme ceux d'un chat, elle se douta parfaitement de qui ce fut.

« Tomoe… qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore ? Ne t'ai-je pas signalé de me laisser tranquille sous peine de représailles ? » Siffla la beauté de Kyoto qui se retourna brusquement pour faire face à son tourmenteur.

« Oui amour ? Mais je voulais enterrer la hache de guerre. Donc j'ai décidé de faire le premier pas pour faire amende honorable. Tu veux boire un peu Zuru ? Ça doit te manquer, cela faisait déjà un an ? Un an et demi ? Je ne suis pas certaine. Tu sembles en avoir terriblement besoin en ce moment. Tu vois, je pense à toi et à ton bien-être. » Comme un démon tentateur, Tomoe prit une gorgée d'alcool blanc, de la vodka pour être plus précis. Elle s'en pourlécha de délectation les lèvres quand le liquide s'écoula le long de son menton. Shizuru se mit à déglutir péniblement face à cette image. Elle s'humidifia involontairement les lèvres, c'était comme donner à un diabétique des sucreries, la tentation était forte et l'issue pouvait être fatale. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait pas bu, elle avait fait la dernière fois un coma éthylique… elle avait même fait honte à ses parents lors d'une soirée.

« Oh, mes excuses, je suis si égoïste. Tiens, je vois que tu en meurs d'envie. Vas-y… savoure ce doux plaisir… c'est si délicieux… je sais que tu en meurs d'envie. » Marguerite porta sur les lèvres de Shizuru le goulot de la bouteille. L'ancienne alcoolique ferma les yeux alors que tout son corps se mit à convulsionner furieusement. Cette odeur particulièrement forte et entêtante, cette sensation qui agaçait ses sens, elle souffla fortement. La vodka glissa sur ses lèvres desséchées, sa langue s'approcha redoutablement du liquide interdit. Elle chercha à résister à cet appel irrésistible, c'était si difficile… elle avait envie de tout abandonner, de ne plus se battre, elle n'en avait plus la volonté. Elle attrapa avec ses deux mains la bouteille pour plus de confort.

Finalement, l'alcool s'écoula dans sa bouche comme si elle se désaltérait d'une soif incontrôlable, elle sentit les démangeaisons sur son palais, elle n'avait pas oublié la texture amère de ce terrible poison. Il s'écoula graduellement dans sa trachée, elle s'étouffa presque par la rapidité dans il se consumait en elle. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir bu la veille et non il y a plusieurs mois.

« Doucement, il y en aura encore. » Tomoe lui cajola amoureusement sa chevelure, la beauté aux rubis détourna son visage et se mit à tousser fortement, comme si elle venait de sortir d'une noyade. Shizuru réalisa ce qu'elle venait de faire, elle se recula de stupéfaction. Ses doigts tremblotèrent contre sa bouche, elle mit son index au niveau de sa glotte, elle eut des relents et régurgita tout ce qu'elle avait pu avaler par-dessus bord.

« Quel gâchis, un si bon alcool. »

Viola n'écouta plus les paroles provocantes, elle appuya ses mains contre le rebord en fer, elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait sombrer au plus profond de l'enfer, si elle ne se maintenait pas de la sorte. Comment avait-elle pu céder aisément ? Oh ! Elle savait parfaitement la raison, elle se retourna et toisa sa persécutrice.

« Laisse-toi aller… ça te fera le plus grand bien. Je sais que tu en meurs d'envie. » Shizuru reprit de la force et la volonté, elle repoussa la bouteille loin d'elle, le verre éclata en fanfare sur le sol.

« NON ! Tu ne me tourmenteras pas de nouveau ! J'en ai assez ! Plus qu'assez ! » La beauté aux cramoisis avait la tête qui roulait sur elle-même, elle se sentait bouillir de l'intérieur tout comme de l'extérieur.

La publicitaire tomba sur le sol, elle ne sentit pas les coupures s'entraver dans la profondeur de sa chair de paumes de mains, elle n'avait plus le contrôle sur elle. Elle respira comme un animal, sa poitrine s'enferma fortement. Elle voyait trouble, elle avait l'impression de flotter, elle voulait se déshabiller entièrement ne supportant cette fièvre intense la submerger. C'était impossible qu'elle puisse être dans cet état en buvant seulement une gorgée d'alcool, certes, elle avait eu de graves problèmes avec cette addiction. Il lui avait fallu un travail incommensurable sur elle-même pour s'en sortir idem de son alcoolisme, elle ne devait pas laisser cette manipulatrice lui faire encore du mal, cette fois-ci, elle savait qu'elle serait inapte de se relever. Puis, elle réalisa que cette sensation qu'elle éprouvait lui était familière.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as mis dans cette bouteille ! »

« Rien, à part un petit calmant. » La Kyoto-Ben émit des bruits, elle n'y croyait pas ses oreilles.

« Tu veux me tuer ? C'est ça ? Tu sais que la dernière fois, j'allais succomber… » Tomoe s'abaissa vers sa proie, elle agrippa fermement la main ensanglantée de Shizuru et la pressa comme un agrume à en broyer les articulations. Viola serra des dents, ne laissant aucunement sa faiblesse s'extérioriser à haute voix. Elle pria seulement pour ne pas tomber dans l'inconscience, qu'allait-il advenir d'elle si elle se laissait aller ?

« Non, je veux simplement te faire souffrir, te contrôler, te dominer, t'humilier… comme tu l'as fait avec moi depuis toutes ces années. Ton petit chien sait utiliser ses crocs. Tout est ta faute Viola ! Je reprends mes droits sur toi. »

« Tu…n'as…aucun droit sur moi… tu n'en as jamais eu Tomoe. »

« Je vais te prouver le contraire Zuru. »

* * *

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » Explosa une voix qui résonna dans les airs comme un tonnerre. Tomoe se mit à jurer. Pourquoi cette femme intervenait toujours au mauvais moment ? Si elle pouvait se débarrasser une fois pour toutes d'elle, une partie de ses problèmes se réglerait.

« Natsuki… c'est toi… » Murmura en peine la buveuse de thé, la nommée s'approcha encore plus de la scène, elle vit avec surprise Shizuru en piteux état et ses mains couvertes de sang, son soi-disant samaritain empirait la situation en doublant sa douleur à sa main.

« Rien. Shizuru a bu plus que nécessaire, elle s'est coupée avec les débris de la bouteille lorsqu'elle s'est écroulée, c'est tout. Elle est assez maladroite. » Marguerite éprouva le besoin de justifier ses dires en relevant son interlocutrice à la chevelure miel, mais la beauté de Kyoto se débattait faiblement et chuchota des non. Natsuki interviendra, elle attrapera violemment l'avant-bras de son ennemie de toujours, et de son autre main, elle fit barrière pour que cette femme nuisible ne puisse pas tourmenter davantage sa victime.

« Et tu en as voulu en profiter pendant qu'elle était dans les vapes ? Quel généreux état d'âme ! » Pesta Kuga qui honnissait ce qu'elle entrapercevait, si elle ne s'était pas réveillée, que ce serait-il passé ? Elle ne préféra pas y penser.

« Pour qui tu te prends Kuga ! Ce ne sont pas tes affaires ! » La nommée attrapa par le col cette manipulatrice et la souleva du sol. Seule, la pointe de pied de Marguerite atteignit la terre ferme. Le regard de la louve s'assombrit en une fraction de seconde.

« Que tu penses le contraire m'est bien égal Tomoe, je ne doutais pas un moment que tu puisses t'en prendre ainsi à ton obsession, tu es tellement perturbée, tu es prête à tout. Néanmoins, ici, c'est le bateau de mon amie, de ma belle-sœur. S'il arrive quoi que ce soit, elle en sera l'unique responsable. Je ne le permettrai pas ! De plus, je ne fermerai pas les yeux sur une agression. Affronte quelqu'un qui est capable et conscient de se défendre sale minable ! Viens ! Je n'ai pas peur d'une larve comme toi ! » Tomoe se mit à se débattre et la créature aux émeraudes la repoussa violemment loin d'elle, Marguerite se prit ses propres pieds et tomba sur le sol.

« Agression, tu exagères toujours Kuga. Je pourrais porter plainte contre toi ! C'est toi qui utilises la force contre moi ! » Menaça Tomoe alors que son adversaire était impassible. Elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle, l'état de Shizuru s'empirait, elle était allongée sur le sol à respirer fortement, son corps fragile convulsionnait fortement. La beauté sombre devait régler au plus vite cette fâcheuse situation.

« Non, je ne suis pas dupe. Quelqu'un qui est malsain, qui se comporte comme un monstre est un monstre ! On ne devrait pas te laisser en liberté, mais dans une prison ou un hôpital psychiatrique. »

« Ne me dis pas que tu te fais du souci pour Shizuru ? Elle t'a trahi. » La bluette fixa son interlocutrice qui se levait, elle ressemblait à un animal sauvage, aux aguets et si elle détournait son attention, elle l'attaquerait par-derrière. Heureusement qu'elle savait se défendre.

« Nous n'avons pas les mêmes valeurs Tomoe, ne me compare jamais avec toi. Tu devrais déguerpir sur-le-champ ou j'appelle la police ! »

« Vas-y. Je t'en prie, ils ne croiront pas une personne comme toi. »

« Natsuki ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? » Interrompit une voix masculine. Ce fut celle de Takumi, l'agent de sécurité du paquebot de luxe, il faisait ses rondes habituelles et remarqua le trio.

« Non. Une des passagères ne se sent pas bien et elle est également blessée aux mains. J'aimerais que tu m'aides à l'amener dans sa chambre, on devrait faire à appel au médecin, je ne sais pas si ses coupures sont profondes ou s'il y a des morceaux de verre. » L'homme se rapprocha du groupe, il fixa Tomoe qui allait intervenir, mais se ravisa, trop de témoins, elle pouvait avoir des soucis si elle ne jouait pas bien son rôle.

« Non… Natsuki… ne part… pas… ne me …laisse pas… pitié… » Marmonna en agonie Viola alors qu'elle commençait à délirer.

« Tout va bien, je suis là. » La nommée s'abaissa et caressa sa joie moite afin de la réconforter, Shizuru commençait à sangloter à cause ce touché si familier qu'elle désespérait de retrouver dans ses songes… Kuga fut silencieuse, elle ne savait comment se comporter… c'était étrange… elle se sentait mal à l'aise et pourtant, elle voulait ardemment la soutenir et la protéger.

La louve mit les bras de la beauté de Kyoto autour de son cou, elle attrapa les cuisses de Viola et la leva dans ses bras. Elle sentit que la châtain la serra avec force.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Ne touche pas ma Shizuru ! Je te jure que je te tuerai ! Je te tuerai Kuga Natsuki ! » Aboya Tomoe qui haïssait que sa rivale puisse prendre dans ses bras sa possession. Natsuki ne prit pas la peine de lui rétorquer quoi que ce soit. Ce serait une perte de temps.

« Natsuki, je vais la porter. » Déclara le vigile, la bluette sut que la convalescente n'aurait pas accepté, c'était pour cette raison qu'elle l'aidait actuellement.

« Non Takumi, ça ira, reste seulement près de nous au cas où qu'il y a un problème. Surtout surveille cette femme, elle est dangereuse… »

« Tu vas le regretter Natsuki ! Je te le jure ! » Menaça Marguerite.


	11. Chapter 11

Natsuki était dans l'ascenseur du paquebot, elle observa les numéros lumineux danser devant elle. À son dos, se tenait toujours Shizuru, elles étaient toutes les deux en tête à tête dans cette cage, dans ce silence asphyxiant. Takumi avait dû retenir de force Tomoe de les suivre, la louve sentit ce corps se serrer plus fortement contre elle, comme si elle avait besoin d'affection, de réconfort… elle baissa le regard vers le sol et souffla :

« Shizuru… je ne comprends pas comment tu as pu te laisser aller à ce point ? Marguerite ? Vraiment ? Tu mérites mieux que ça, bien que tu penses bêtement le contraire. Tu peux avoir si mieux que cela. Je ne te reconnais plus de cette adolescente, inconstante, arrogante, j'aurai préféré te voir ainsi que maintenant… aussi détruite et vide… » La beauté aux carmins avait dorénavant ouvert les yeux, elle avait tout entendu des paroles véridiques de son premier et unique amour… elle semblait en perdition, ce cercle infernal dans lequel elle était emprisonnée, elle aussi voulait être retrouver ce qu'elle avait été avant d'aimer Kuga… elle n'aurait pas autant souffert… enfin, elle n'en était pas si certaine. En tout cas, elle savait que ce ne serait pas elle qui aurait souffert, mais les autres.

Natsuki sortit de l'élévateur, elle se dirigea aussitôt vers la chambre de son invitée de Kyoto. Elle se trouva devant sa porte et réalisa la perplexité de sa nouvelle tâche, elle posa avec précaution la châtaine contre le mur qui l'appelait fébrilement :

« Natsuki… Natsuki… ne part pas… ne me quitte pas… »

« Je suis là, ne t'inquiète pas. Je dois juste ouvrir ta porte. »

« Kannin na…. Kannin na… » Bégaya la publiciste qui ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de prononcer ces mots, elle avait l'occasion de le dire, elle ne manquerait pas de le faire.

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. »

« Non, je le dois, je n'arrive pas à tourner la page, c'est impossible, ça me fait perdre la tête… pitié… écoute-moi… et je te laisserais tranquille… c'est de l'égoïsme pur, mais j'en ai besoin… Cette histoire, ce pari… Cela ne cesse de me tourmenter depuis toutes ces années ».

« Shizuru, je te l'ai dit, tu n'as plus besoin de t'excuser. J'ai tourné la page, tu devrais faire de même. Nous étions jeunes, insouciants et parfois stupides… on fait tous des erreurs… je sais parfaitement cela… »

« Mais j'ai besoin de m'expliquer, de te l'expliquer. » La brunette ne répondit rien, elle accepta silencieusement la demande.

« Je l'ai fait, car comme tu l'as si bien dit… j'étais stupide et arrogante, je croyais pouvoir tout avoir dans ma vie… grâce ma beauté, on ne m'a jamais rien refusé… j'avais engendré ce rôle de parfaite seito-kaichou qui plaisait tellement aux autres que j'en avais totalement perdu ma véritable identité… mais il y avait une seule chose que je ne pouvais pas posséder avec mon corps… c'était de l'amour… jusqu'à ton apparition, je n'ai jamais su ce que voulait dire ce mot, je manipulais, je séduisais, c'était devenu banal, personne ne s'intéresserait à la véritable Shizuru, on voulait juste coucher avec moi, se vanter d'avoir pu me posséder physiquement. Ma vie était insignifiante et presque invisible… et tu fus la seule à voir qui je fus réellement, j'avais peur que tu te lasses de moi et que tu m'abandonnes, je ne connaissais que la taquinerie et le sexe… aimer c'était si compliqué, je devais faire confiance et me faire confiance. Tu fus la seulement que je puisse réellement aimer, mais je ne m'aimais pas… je doutais à chaque fois que tu trouves mieux que moi… c'était si facile… »

Puis la mère aux émeraudes chercha dans les poches son passe, elle était plus que bouleversée à cette confession, elle dut calmer son souffle. Elle ouvrit maladroitement la porte et porta en mariée la beauté aux rubis. Elle prit la précaution de tourner son corps en largeur pour qu'elle ne se cogne pas malencontreusement dans la chambre.

* * *

La bluette posa doucement la beauté de Kyoto sur son lit. Elle leva délicatement sa tête pour mettre un oreiller puis elle alla plus bas pour retirer ses chaussures. Kuga plissa le nez, elle ne devait pas entièrement la dévêtir ? Non, le médecin s'en chargerait si besoin. Elle observa les mains ensanglantées. Ensuite, elle se dirigea vers un placard, elle en retira un plaid, elle couvrit l'endormie, elle met correctement cette couverture jusqu'au niveau des épaules de Viola puis elle chercha une serviette imbibée d'eau qu'elle utilisa pour nettoyer les coupures. Elle fut soulagée que cela ne soit pas profond.

Émeraudes et rubis se rencontrèrent. Leur visage était simplement l'un au-dessus de l'autre. Natsuki allait s'éloigner de cette proximité, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse le faire, la main hésitante de Shizuru s'aventura vers le visage de sa secouriste, elle se mit à la caresser du bout des doigts, elle laissa apparaitre pour la première fois depuis des années un véritable sourire bienveillant et amoureux.

La mère de famille déglutit péniblement, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu cette émotion sur les traits de cette jeune femme. Les confrontations qu'elles avaient eues ne pouvaient véritablement les réconcilier. Kuga eut des difficultés à cacher une légère pigmentation rosée sur ses pommettes. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle marquait cette faiblesse, depuis son mari. Shizuru fut la seule femme qu'elle avait été attirée sexuellement et amoureusement. Depuis leur relation compliquée, elle n'avait été qu'avec des hommes. Un seul en vérité : son mari.

« Tu seras toujours tout pour moi… toujours… kannin na… de t'avoir fait du mal… je ne me le pardonnerais jamais de t'avoir blessé de la sorte par le passé mon tendre amour. Je t'ai toujours aimée, je t'aime Natsuki, je ne te mérite pas… je ne l'ai jamais fait… je suis une plaie comme le pense mes parents, je n'ai rien que mon apparence, je suis qu'une coquille vide à l'intérieur. Heureusement que tu es partie au loin d'un monstre comme moi… je t'aurai blessé de nouveau, je mérite de souffrir à jamais… » Natsuki semblait extrêmement mal à l'aise, elle avait mainte fois dit qu'elle ne ressentait plus rien pour Shizuru, une page était tournée sur leur ancienne relation. Cependant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être troublée par cette femme. Elle secoua la tête, non, elle n'était plus une gamine facilement influençable, elle avait pris de la bouteille… elle n'en était pas fière, elle avait fait des conneries, elle les regretterait toujours.

Shizuru glissa ses dans la nuque de la louve et la ramena contre elle, elle s'empara des lèvres de la beauté sombre qui écarquillait les yeux, ne s'attendant nullement à cette action.

« Je t'aime Natsuki, je t'aimerai toujours… toujours… je n'ai aimé que toi… je n'aimerai que toi… » Après l'effet de trouble, la bluette repoussa doucement au loin Viola, elle se recula en se touchant les lèvres.

« Je suis désolée, mais je ne peux rendre tes sentiments. C'est trop tard. Mais j'apprécie ta déclaration et je suis flattée et je te pardonne pour tout alors cette fois-ci, regarde le futur et non le passé, tu es quelqu'un d'extraordinaire Viola, la véritable toi est merveilleuse, je peux te le jurer. » La comptable aux émeraudes s'en alla rapidement toujours aussi troubler alors que Shizuru avait les larmes aux yeux, elle se mit en position fœtale.

* * *

Il était huit heures du matin, Natsuki était prise de panique, elle se mit à parcourir le bateau à la recherche de son fils, celui-ci devait normalement être en compagnie de sa grand-mère. Mais il n'était pas dans leur cabine, au restaurant, elle avait même demandé aux serveurs s'ils avaient vu son enfant, mais que de réponses négatives.

Rena Searrs voulait s'occuper de son petit-fils pendant quinze jours. Bien que la bluette ne pût se séparer de sa progéniture, elle si disant qu'il devait connaitre un peu plus sa grand-mère. Elle continua d'interroger tous les passants et ces collègues de travail. Ils lui indiquèrent qu'un petit garçon était vu la piscine au ponton. Son sixième sens maternel lui indiqua qu'il y avait un problème. Elle le ressentait le danger. Elle courra à toute jambe.

À sa plus grande peur, elle vit une impressionnante foule se regrouper autour de la piscine. Des mots la firent paniquer, 'pauvre petit', 'j'espère qu'il va s'en sortir', 'si jeune', 'que faisait sa mère ?'.

La peur la prit par les tripes, elle se mit à courir vers le tumulte, dégageant avec force ces spectateurs qui empiétaient sur son chemin. Le cœur tambourinant à en exploser, elle se fit insulter de sa brusquerie, mais elle ne prêta pas attention au vocabulaire désobligeant à son égard. Et elle crut s'écrouler dans un profond ravin sans fond quand elle vit son ange, les yeux clos, allongé.

Il fut complètement mouillé, à même le sol, et quelqu'un lui faisait du bouche-à-bouche ainsi qu'un massage cardiaque. La louve reconnut immédiatement la personne, ce fut Shizuru qui était trempée. Est-ce qu'elle l'avait sauvé d'une probable noyade ? Elle se battait comme une lionne pour donner ses soins. Natsuki se précipita auprès de son fils, elle se mit à genou.

« Kai ! Mon ange, je t'en supplie, réveille-toi. » Le garçon très obéissant se mit à cracher de l'eau. Un soupir de soulagement s'était échappé de la mère. Elle s'abaissa à son niveau et pris son enfant dans ses bras.

« Mon ange… mon ange… » Pleura la louve.

« Maman… » Hoqueta celui-ci alors qu'il se blottit terroriser contre sa mère.

« Je suis là, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne laisserais personne te faire du mal. » Natsuki leva son regard en sentant une sensation étrange, elle vit le sourire sournois de Tomoe dans la foule, elle lui avait soufflé, je t'avais prévenue.

Kuga avait envie de faire une seule chose, tuer cette chose inhumaine, la faire souffrir à petit feu, et lui faire regretter d'avoir osé toucher son précieux enfant, l'être le plus cher dans son existence. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti un tel mépris pour quelqu'un. Ne l'avait-elle pas assez martyrisé dans leur année au lycée ? Cela lui importait maintenant, elle aurait même préféré être l'objet de ses sévices. Serrant fortement son fils, contre elle, la rage la consuma. Elle allait tuer cette cinglée, ce ne serait pas une perte pour l'humanité. À cause de tout ce brouhaha, la maitresse des lieux arriva, elle dispersa les clients au loin, elle vit par la suite son neveu dans les bras protecteurs de sa mère, comme une louve qui ne voulait pas s'approche de son petit. La bluette était prête à attaquer.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Mon Dieu ! Kai ! »

« Alyssa, amène par pitié et de toute d'urgence mon fils à l'infirmerie. Il faut le faire ausculter au cas où, s'il a le moindre traumatisme caché. » Implora la bluette, celle-ci retira sa veste et la donna à sa progéniture, elle se mit à l'embrasser un peu partout sur son visage, elle était si reconnaissance qu'il aille bien malgré les circonstances. La blonde vit l'urgence dans les jades, elle voulait soutenir émotionnellement son amie, mais elle réalisa que sa priorité absolue était sa progéniture et rien d'autre. Son amie agréa sans aucune argumentation.

« Ma…Maman… » La bluette tient la petite main froide et tremblante de son fils. Elle le ramena sur sa joue alors que des larmes continuaient de s'écouler graduellement sur ses joues. S'il lui était arrivé malheur… elle ne préféra pas y penser…

« Oui c'est moi, ne t'inquiète pas mon amour, je viens vite. J'arrive. Très vite. Promis. Tu sais que je suis incapable de te mentir mon ange. » Elle embrassa la petite main et la redonna à son propriétaire légitime. Alyssa souleva dans ses bras l'enfant qui se mit à se débattre.

« Maman ! » Natsuki avait les larmes aux yeux quand son fils implora de venir, elle ne perdrait pas de temps, elle allait être claire et directe. Quand elle vit que son regard innocent n'allait pas assister à la scène présente. Kuga foudroya Tomoe qui ricanait comme une hyène enragée, elle haïssait ce son.

« Comme c'est mignon tout plein. J'en ai presque la larme aux yeux. Oh maman… maman... j'ai peur… »

« Toi ! Espèce de sale garce ! Je te vais te tuer ! Tu ne retoucheras plus jamais mon fils ! Ni tu t'approcheras de lui ! » Marguerite ne semblait pas être perturbée par cette menace et quand Kuga s'approcha d'elle et lui donna un brutal coup de poing à son visage, la violence fut telle qu'elle tituba en arrière, elle attrapa la chemise de la louve et l'emporta avec elle dans la piscine. Toutes les deux sortirent peu après à la surface de l'eau, elles reprient leur souffle. Toujours aussi enragées, elles se jetèrent comme des lionnes l'une sur l'autre. Les coups pleuvaient comme les insultes, on ne pouvait voir distinctement qui avait l'ascendance sur l'autre.

Voyant la brutalité de la bataille et le danger potentiel pour Kuga, Shizuru voulait intervenir en s'interposa, mais elle se fit devancer dans sa démarche.

« Natsuki ! » Cria Nao qui avait plongé la tête la première dans l'eau sans hésiter un moment, et cela avec ses vêtements. Une autre personne avait atterri dans l'eau ce fut Takumi. Les deux intervenants prirent dans leur bras les deux bagarreuses, qui voulaient vivement s'écharper vif.

« Allez ! Viens que je t'arrache les yeux et je te les fasse bouffer ! » Cracha Natsuki alors qu'elle essaya de donner des coups de pieds.

« Vas-y, approche ! Je vais t'arracher la tête ! » Les injures ne cessaient de croitre.

« Natsuki calme-toi ! Pense à ton fils, il a besoin de toi ! Cette fille ne mérite pas que tu aies des problèmes ! Tu sais qu'elle n'attend que cela ! C'est comme par le passé, tu ne vas pas la laisser prendre de nouveau le contrôle de la situation ? Tu es plus intelligente qu'elle ! » Implora Zhang alors qu'elle eut des difficultés à contenir les mouvements désordonnés de la louve enragée, si elle poursuivait, elles allaient toutes les deux se noyer puis elle ne bougea plus. Cela ne lui faisait pas du bien de se battre, ça l'avait soulagée un court moment sa folie, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Elle hurla de frustration et tapa la paume de sa main contre la surface de l'eau.

« C'est bon. Tu peux me relâcher Nao, je te remercie. Je ne vais plus lui mettre sa raclée, elle ne mérite pas que je perde mon temps. » La rousse ne sut si elle devait croire en la parole de la louve, cependant, elle la libéra de ses bras.

« Merci d'être intervenue. Tu as raison, ma priorité est mon fils. Merci encore de m'être arrêté de faire une belle connerie. » La bluette se retourna vers la rousse, elle lui tient la joue avec tendresse. Zhang ne put s'empêcher de piquer du fard.

Natsuki sortit de la piscine avec l'aide de l'échelle, sa lèvre inférieure était coupée, du sang s'y échappa en abondance, des marques sanguinolentes de griffures d'une main ornaient sa joue. Sa main était douloureuse, elle avait déjà un bleu. Elle grimaça quand elle vit qu'elle avait entre ses doigts des cheveux de son adversaire. Elle la secoua de dégout. L'eau s'égoutta le long de son corps, elle passa sa main devant son nez. La bluette se dirigea vers la beauté de Kyoto, elle allait formuler des excuses, mais l'index de la louve l'empêcha de s'exprimer.

« Shizuru… je te serai éternellement reconnaissante d'avoir sauvé la vie de mon précieux fils… »

« Natsuki, je- ka- »

« Shizuru laisse-moi finir. Je n'oublierai jamais que tu as sauvé la vie de mon fils, cependant… je ne peux accepter que tu sois à ses côtés, tout comme le mien. Pas tant que tu es avec cette folle Tomoe qui te suit comme ton ombre, je me remémore aisément d'elle alors que je ne le souhaitasse pas, elle avait cette morbide obsession en ta personne. À l'époque, j'avais laissé couler et elle m'a piétiné quand elle en avait l'opportunité, j'avais été humilié devant toute l'école, je peux l'endurer, je suis forte, je ne vais plus m'effondrer pour ces futilités. Cependant, aujourd'hui, nous ne sommes plus des adolescentes immatures et frivoles. Je suis une mère. J'ai quelqu'un de précieux à protéger, je sacrifierais ma vie pour mon fils, je l'aime tellement. J'ai été témoin de ce que cette garce t'a fait subir hier… même si tu ne tiens pas compte de mon opinion, je souhaite réellement que tu t'éloignes d'elle, elle est nocive pour toi, tu mérites mieux que ça… donc aujourd'hui on est quitte. Je sais qu'elle est dangereuse, si tu ne veux pas la défier, c'est ton choix, mais ne la laisse pas te détruire, tu ne le mérites pas, mais mon avis t'importe peu ? Je n'affronterai pas cette tarée de nouveau, ça finirait mal, elle n'attend que cela, je n'ai plus l'âge de faire son jeu, je ne peux cautionner que cet incident se reproduise de nouveau. Car la prochaine fois, je ne me retiendrais pas, si cette folle ose faire du mal à mon enfant, cette fois-ci je ne serais pas clémente sur son sort, je la tuerai ! » La bluette s'en alla alors que Viola fixa du regard Tomoe qui cracha dans sa paume de main une dent ensanglantée alors qu'elle était à la surface, Nao la poussa de nouveau dans l'eau alors qu'elle jurait de tous les noms.


	12. Chapter 12

L'histoire va se finir bientôt, et j'ai aussi commencé à écrire une suite d'une ancienne histoire en suspens. Je parle d'à vos ordres. Merci pour tous les encouragements et commentaires. Muchas Gracias, Thank you.

* * *

Nao avait rapidement rejoint Alyssa à l'infirmerie. Celle-ci avait les larmes aux yeux, elle baissa son regard vers le sol. Devant la blonde, la porte était entrouverte. Les deux jeunes femmes à l'extérieur, virent Natsuki au chevet de son garçon qui s'était endormi, elle lui tenait la main et ne cessait de pleurer silencieusement. Ce paysage brisa le cœur des deux protagonistes, Mademoiselle Searrs referma doucement la porte pour laisser de l'intimité à la petite famille qui avait visiblement besoin de se retrouver.

« Est-ce qu'on ne devrait pas contacter le mari de Natsuki ? Elle va très mal, ce serait bien qu'il soit là pour la réconforter. Je me posais cette question depuis un moment… mais où est-il ?» Zhang questionna intriguer, quand elle vit les orbes azur se briser, elle ne sut faire, avait-elle dit quelque chose de mal ? Et si le couple était en froid ou en voie de divorce ? Mais pour leur enfant, ils pouvaient mettre leur rancœur de côté non ? C'était normal. La blonde attrapa l'avant-bras de Nao et l'amena au loin du couloir.

« C'est préférable que nous discutions de cela en privée dans mon bureau, tu ne vois pas d'inconvénient ? » La rousse fut étonnée par la demande, mais accepta malgré tout.

« Non bien entendu. Je te suis. »

* * *

Dans le bureau du paquebot, Alyssa était agitée, elle avait les mains posées sur sa tête et son coude sur son bureau, elle ne fit pas visuellement face à son invitée aux jades. Celle-ci ne savait pas ce qui la mettait dans un tel état de trouble, cela faisait cinq minutes qu'elle débattait contre elle-même, cela devait être très important pour qu'elles soient en privés.

« Je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit de t'en parler… mais c'est de mon frère et de ma belle-sœur que nous parlons… je les aime tellement… je veux juste que tu n'ébruites pas ce que je vais te révéler. Puis-je te faire confiance ? Certes, nos proches savent ce qu'il se passe, mais Natsuki n'aime pas leur réaction. Elle est beaucoup plus fragile qu'elle ne le montre. Et il y a cette Shizuru et surtout Tomoe… je ne leur fais pas du tout confiance, je ne veux pas qu'elles fassent de nouveau du mal à Natsuki ainsi que Kai. Ils ont déjà bien assez souffert. »

« Oui. Il en va de soi. Je ne trahis jamais une promesse, j'ai des défauts, mais pas celle-ci. » Promit Zhang avec la plus grande conviction. Elle redoutait de découvrir cette vérité qui troublait tout le monde, malgré cela, elle voulait en savoir plus. La blonde se pinça le bout de son nez et avoua mélancolique :

« Natsuki s'est toujours sentie coupable de la mort de Serguey… »

« Le mari de Natsuki est mort ? Quoi ? Comment ? Quand ? » S'exclama sous le choc la rouquine, elle ne s'attendit pas du tout à cette information, toutefois, cela expliquait certaines choses sur le comportement énigmatique de Natsuki. Bien qu'elle se montrât joviale en compagnie de son fils, il y avait cette autre part d'elle qu'elle cachait, qui était plus mélancolique. La mention de son mari semblait lui briser à chaque fois son cœur.

« Oui il y a sept ans… dans un terrible accident de voiture, ils auraient pu tous les trois mourir. Elle lui avait demandé d'aller au restaurant, le premier dans lequel mon frère lui a avoué son amour, c'était pour célébrer pour leurs quatre ans de mariage. Bien sûr, mon frère obéissait toujours à son épouse, elle pouvait lui faire tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était son esclave, il était plus que volontaire en tout cas. Je me moquais souvent de lui en disant que sa femme n'avait pas besoin d'une laisse ou de le siffler pour qu'il accoure. Il lui avait même acheté une clochette lors de sa grossesse, ainsi lorsqu'elle sonnait, il venait la rejoindre. » Nao se mit à sourire à cette anecdote. Natsuki avait trouvé quelqu'un de bien et c'était une excellente chose, elle méritait le bonheur comme tout le monde. Cependant, pas à longue durée. C'était horrible de le savoir.

« Elle a été en dépression un moment, tout ce stress, cette animosité, ce n'était pas bon. Elle a presque perdu Kai lors d'un accouchement difficile par césarienne, elle allait presque mourir sur la table d'opération, car elle avait fait une terrible hémorragie interne. Son fils est né prématuré, il est resté de longues semaines en couveuse sans pouvoir être allaité par Natsuki. Elle n'a jamais pu se pardonner alors que ce n'était rien sa faute, mais pas dans son esprit. Le pire, c'est que cet accident de voiture lui a donné cette impossibilité de porter un autre enfant. Elle ne peut plus avoir d'enfant. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle est très protectrice envers son fils unique. Il est tout pour elle. Sa raison de vivre et survivre. Donc lorsque tu as vu ce matin, cette bagarre avec Tomoe, j'ai cru qu'elle allait réellement la tuer, si le moindre accident arrive à Kai, Natsuki pourrait en mourir. Elle ne supporterait pas une autre perte. » Zhang fut sous le choc par toutes ces révélations, elle avait une larme solitaire qui s'était écoulée le long de sa joue, c'était si tragique, elle qui croyait que Kuga se portait parfaitement bien. Elle était toujours souriante et joviale. Les apparences étaient bien trompeuses.

« Je vais être directe avec toi Nao, si tu veux seulement être une amie de Natsuki alors je te laisserai le champ libre, elle a besoin de se confier à quelqu'un, de se décharger de ce poids invisible qu'elle traine derrière elle, mais si tu veux une relation plus poussée… comme une future prétendante… tu ne dois pas partir à la première occasion, Natsuki ne supportera plus l'abandon. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle n'a jamais laissé personne rentrer dans sa vie et celle de son fils, elle a toujours été seule et j'ai peur que lorsque son fils grandit et part faire sa vie, elle se retrouve par la suite sans personne… Cela me briserait le cœur, elle ne mérite pas cela après tout ce qu'elle a enduré. »

« Mais tu es là à ses côtés. » Alyssa se mit à rougir légèrement pis son visage se meurtrit doucement par la réalité.

« Je serai toujours là pour elle, mais je suis simplement la gentille amie et la grande sœur en qui elle peut compter. Bien que Natsuki me voit comme telle, elle ne s'exprime pas librement sur ses émotions et les dissimule de peur que cela se retourne contre elle, elle se montre si distante avec les autres, le minimum qu'elle donne, c'est de la politesse. Mais peut-être qu'avec toi, ce sera différent. Qu'elle s'ouvrira, qu'elle sourira. » La rouquine ne fut pas aveugle, elle savait parfaitement qu'il n'avait pas uniquement une relation familiale du côté du propriétaire du paquebot. Mais en constatant la réaction de la brunette, celle-ci ne devait pas se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait, mais Zhang pouvait comprendre cette raison. Qui pourrait imaginer que sa propre belle-sœur était amoureuse de vous ?

« J'ai l'impression que tu me donnes ta bénédiction pour que je sois avec Natsuki. » Nao ne voulait pas se faire de fausses idées, elle préféra que tout soit clair dès le début. Elle n'était plus cette adolescente frivole et sans attache, qui cherchait un homme riche avec lequel se marier, elle avait eu des expériences, certaines désastreuses, maintenant, elle voulait de la stabilité et ne plus se préoccuper sur l'argent, mais ses sentiments. Sincèrement, elle cherchait uniquement une relation sérieuse qui pouvait l'épanouir et la rendre heureuse.

« C'est le cas, pour moi, tu es celle dont a besoin Natsuki. » Zhang s'humidifia les lèvres, c'était un si lourd fardeau qu'on lui donnait malgré elle, et elle n'avait pas peur. Bien le contraire, revoir Natsuki lui rappela des bons souvenirs, et ce sentiment dont son cœur qu'elle crut qu'il n'existait pas, l'amour.

« Tout sauf Viola ? » Ce n'était pas un reproche, mais la rouquine ne souhaitait pas qu'on vienne se mêler de sa vie amoureuse, bien qu'elle comprenne parfaitement la raison. Cette femme qu'on considérait depuis des années comme sa rivale, elle n'y prêta aucune attention et cela devait être réciproque.

« Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, je me montre aussi maladroite dans mes mots, je vais essayer d'être plus claire… si j'étais ainsi, je n'accepterais personne aux côtés de Natsuki, si j'étais égoïste comme par le passé, je la garderais pour moi seule, je ne laisserais personne se rapprocher d'elle, j'éloignerais tous les prétendants qui pourraient lui faire du mal, et je ne te confesserais jamais de la situation de ma précieuse amie, sœur, de la femme que j'aime… que j'apprécie… et je sais qu'elle m'en voudrait si elle découvrait ce que je viens de faire, elle m'en voudrait comme si je l'avais trahi. Et la confiance est ce qui est le plus important pour Natsuki. Pourtant je dois faire cette démarche malgré les conséquences. Natsuki semble sincèrement t'apprécier, et elle sourit naturellement lorsque tu es là… je l'ai même vu rire alors que c'est rare qu'elle partage cette émotion avec quiconque que son propre fils. J'en étais déstabilisé sur le moment, seul mon frère était capable de la faire sortir de sa tristesse. Je me remémore que par le passé, Natsuki était si glaciale et distante, elle ne parlait à personne, elle était toujours loin des autres. Serguey, lui, il a eu le coup de foudre pour elle, il a toujours été à ses côtés, il était très populaire auprès des étudiantes, mais il n'avait que d'yeux pour Natsuki, il n'a jamais abandonné. Trois ans il l'a courtisé et s'est montré très patient. Je veux juste être clair avec toi, si tu oses lui faire le moindre mal, je te détruirais. » Searrs déclara avec sérieux, elle avait enfoncé son coupe papier qui était entrée comme du beurre sur son bureau. Nao se mit à déglutir péniblement et s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, il ne valait pas avoir comme adversaire cette femme. Cependant, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Quoi ? Est-ce que tu trouves amusant ? Ce que je raconte ? Est-ce que je me suis trompée lourdement sur toi ? » Alyssa était visiblement irritée de la réaction de son interlocutrice. Elle s'était épanchée sur une situation complexe et on se moquait ouvertement d'elle, peut-être qu'elle avait fait le mauvais choix avec cette future prétendante ?

« Non pas du tout, je trouve que tu es quelqu'un d'admirable et de grandiose, c'est rare de rencontrer quelqu'un comme toi. Je souris, car je trouve cela très beau de tout donner pour la personne que l'on aime. Je t'admire d'une certaine façon, tu sacrifies ton amour pour le bonheur de ton être aimé. Je respecte cela et je vais être honnête moi aussi, à l'époque où se connaissait Natsuki, elle m'intriguait, je voulais savoir pourquoi elle était si rebelle et asociale, qu'elle était la raison de cette colère qui la rongeait. Ma curiosité mal placée m'a fait découvrir une personnalité fragile et tendre, elle m'a intriguée plus que je ne souhaitais, je voulais être à ses côtés, la voir sourire et s'épanouir. Et elle s'est éloignée vers cette femme mal attentionnée, je n'ai pas pu la prévenir à temps de sa nocivité. Et puis du jour en lendemain, elle avait disparu… je regrette de n'avoir rien pu faire pour l'aider et la soutenir. »

« Mais tu peux le faire dorénavant. » La rousse acquiesça.

Merci de m'avoir révélé tout cela. Je suis touchée que tu me fasses confiance Alyssa. »

« Et j'espère ne pas le regretter par la suite Nao. » La nommée sourit.

« Jamais. »

* * *

Nao se rendit de nouveau à l'infirmerie, elle s'était donnée comme objectif de faire sourire Natsuki, de la faire sortir de sa monotonie quotidienne. Mais elle se cacha, elle pouvait distinctement entendre Natsuki sangloter, elle était seule, tapie dans l'ombre, accolée à un mur, elle croyait certainement que personne n'était là, c'était une sorte de refuge à son mal-être. Elle se montra continuellement forte à la vue des autres, comme invincible… mais elle était humaine comme les autres.

« Serguey, tu me manques terriblement… j'ai besoin de toi… aide-moi… je me sens si seule et dépassée. Par ma faute, j'aurais pu perdre de nouveau notre fils, si cela s'était produit… je n'aurai pas supporté et survécu en vous perdant tous les deux… je vous aurai rejoint sans aucune hésitation… » Zhang avait le cœur brisé d'entendre cette plainte solitaire. Elle savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas la faute de la bluette si son époux était mort. Un accident pouvait survenir à n'importe qui. La vie signifiait la mort. La rousse resta auprès de son amie sans se faire remarquer.

Shizuru, tu penses avoir vécu l'enfer ? Mais tu n'étais pas la seule, non… Nao ne laisserait plus faire comme elle l'avait déploré par le passé. Elle allait profiter de la vie au maximum, c'était ce qu'elle avait promis à sa mère avant qu'elle ne meure, elle se remémora d'une conversation qu'elle avait eue avec celle-ci à propos de Natsuki, lorsqu'elle avait appris à la connaitre, ce fut à ce moment qu'elle découvrit ses sentiments profonds pour la louve.


End file.
